


75 Years Too Early

by signpainter1



Series: Once Upon A Time... [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Robin Hood - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, kind of, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1
Summary: Eiji never thought much about the princess’s curse. Everyone knew about it.On the eve of Princes' 18th birthday she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and her, along with the enter castle, will fall into an enchanted asleep for a hundred years only to woken once a prince kisses her.It was something everyone knew. It didn’t really affect his day to day life. When the curse eventually happen Eiji expected to wake up 100 years later. Instead, he was woken up early by a blond-haired outlaw's named Ash Lynx. Now they have to find a prince to wake up the princess as well as the whole castle. To bad the only prince available is Yut-Lung
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: Once Upon A Time... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862770
Comments: 51
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's another Banana Fish story. I have no idea how long this one will be. I have a rough outline but it always changed. This story is going to be part of a series so if you like this one feel free to check out the other two "It's No Fun Being A Side Character In a Fairytale" and "This Shouldn’t Be a Problem".  
> I also want to mention that I messed around with everyone's ages a little. Some people might be a little older or younger in this story.  
> Lastly, like aways this story is not beta read. Feel free to point out anything that bothers you.  
> Ok on to the story.

Eiji never thought much about the princess’s curse. Everyone knew about it.

_On the eve of Princess Arora’s 18 th birthday she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and her, along with the enter castle, will fall into an enchanted asleep for a hundred years only to woken once a prince kisses her._

It was something everyone knew. It didn’t really affect his day to day life. Other then the fact that all clothes were now imported, nobility lived the same. Eiji was the eldest of the proud noble Okumura family. Eiji was the pride and joy of his family. When he was ten, he was engaged to Sergei who was a couple years younger than him. Everyone said it was a good match. Eiji and Sergei got along well enough and saw each other as a benefit for their families. Eiji had many responsibilities as the eldest. He had to uphold the family traditions as well as study magic theory, French, Latin, poetry, and harp. Then there was politics. Eiji spent a lot of time listening to his father and the other court members. Eiji also had jobs that were a little less orthodox; the main one was watching the younger noble children. It gained him the approval of other noble families who saw him as a good influence on their children.

Everyone thought the curse wouldn’t happen, after all, there were no spinning wheels left in the country. It was a shock therefore when on the princess's 18th birthday everybody started to fall asleep. Eiji watched through heavy eyes as his sister flopped forward on the table. Through his exhaustion, he felt disappointed. He hoped to meet up with his fiancé that night to discuss their future. Sergei and his family were to arrive during the dinner banquet. Now that Eiji was 20 and Sergei 18 their parents decided they were to be wed the following evening. With that last thought, Eiji’s closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Something warm was touching his lips. Eiji groaned and the thing pulled away. As Eiji’s mind woke up he realized how awful he felt. Every inch of him was sore and the arm that he was resting on was numb. Stretching, he opened his eyes. What he expected to see was the castle all waking from the curse. He expected to see a bright hall with light streaming through the winder and his sister complaining that she got food in her hair. Instead, he found himself in a dark dusty room. Everyone else was still asleep, flopped over like the dread. He turned back to face forward and jerking back in shock. In front of him was a young man with green eyes and blond hair. The man mirrored his expression. Then before Eiji could react he pulled out a sword and pointed it at Eiji.

“Damn it’s alive!”

“Just what we need a cursed doll!”

“Shorter this is all your fault.”

Voices rang out from somewhere in the room. Eiji didn’t pay much attention to them. He was too occupied by the sword inches from his chest.

“Calm down!” another young man appeared. Eiji had to do a double-check. This man had strange purple hair. Eiji noticed with dismay he also had a sword. Eiji shrunk back from the two men. The man paused.

“He doesn’t seem very dangerous.” The purple-haired man concluded.

“Can you understand us?” the blond-haired man demanded.

“Y-y-es” Eiji had no idea what was going on. First, he was asleep because of the cause and now he was being threatened by strangers “Who are you? What happened? Why hasn’t anyone else woken?”

“Woken?” the blond-haired man narrowed his eyes and the sword moved closer to Eiji’s chest. “Are all of you supposed to be awake? Is that how it works?” Eiji flinched as the sword poked his chest.

“Did he just…flinch?” The purple-haired man surveyed him. “I never heard of a cursed doll flinching before. I think it might be sentient.”

“Dolls?” Eiji scooted a little farther from them. “We aren’t dolls we’re just people. We’re under a curse. Our Princesses were cursed as a baby to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and everyone will fall asleep for a hundred years. We can only wake up once a prince kisses her.” He stared pleadingly at the men “I’m not a doll.” The two men looked at each other and they lowered their swords.

“We’re clear!” The purple-haired man shouted.

Around the room, other men started to emerge. They were dressed in loose clothing and had knives and swords with them. Eiji’s blood went cold. They looked like bandits.

“Sorry about that.” The purple-haired man said rubbing his head. “We’ve had trouble with cursed items before, so we weren’t sure what you were.” Eiji didn’t answer. He was starting to realize how hopeless his situation was. He was the only one awake surrounded by bandits. After a few seconds of silence, the purple-haired man spoke.

“To answer your question Uhm you were woken up by a kiss.” He put his arm around the blond-haired man, “By our lovely Ash over here.” Ash pulled himself away eyes like fire.

“This is why I don’t play games with you when you’ve been drinking.” The man named Ash turned to Eiji. “Shorter was the one who dared me to kiss one of the dolls lying around.” He glared at his companion. “You can blame him for your rude awakening.”

Eiji nodded still too scared to say anything. He didn’t know what they wanted. Shorter seemed nice enough, but it was clear Ash was in charge. If Ash decided he should die, Eiji doubted Shorter would hesitate.

“And” Shorter’s voice brought him back to reality. “To answer your other question of who we are…”

“Don’t” Ash snapped. Shorter ignored him. He puffed out his chest proudly

“This is Ash Lynx” he pointed to Ash “and we’re his Merry Men! We steal from the rich and give to the poor.”

“Ahh.” Eiji didn’t know what to say to that.

“It’s the stupid name Shorter came up with and unfortunately it stuck.” Ash sighed.

“Is that what you’re doing here? Stealing from us?”

“Nah we just came in here to hide from the Sheriff.” Shorter face fell. “Sheriff Arthur has been ramping up security lately. We lost some good men on the last raid. We were just heading to our hideout and thought it would be safer to stay here the night. Arthur has been patrolling the area.”

“I see.” Eiji relaxed a little. If they were here by accident, then there was a good chance they didn’t want to hurt Eiji. Maybe they’d just let him go. “Does anyone know how long it’s been.”

“This place has been like this since before I was born.” Shorter struggled “I have no idea how old it is.” Eiji’s heart sank.

“Can’t others get in?” Perhaps if these bandits broke into the castle then a wandering prince might be able to enter as well.

“No one can get in because of the thorn bushes surrounding the castle. We were lucky Ash was here.” Shorter threw his arm around Ash. “He’s extremely tough.”

“Can you wake up the others?” Eiji asked desperately. He knew he was asking a lot, especially since he wasn’t quite sure that they weren’t going to kill him, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to be the only one awake.

“We can try” Shorter let go of Ash and strode over to a noblewoman. He planted a kiss on her lips. Nothing happened.

“Maybe you have to be the same ranking…” Eiji said trying to remember what he learned about curses. “Since the curse was specific about a prince waking the princess then maybe everybody needs to be kissed by someone of equal stature?” There was a pause then the purpled haired man slapped Ash on the back.

“That’s your cue! You’re the only one with noble blood. Get to work.” Ash shot him a look. Eiji’s mind was spinning. Ash had noble blood? Wasn’t he a bandit? Before he could dwell on this, Ash bent over the woman and kissed her. Nothing happened.

“Guess it doesn’t work twice.”

Eiji felt his heart sink.

“Then what’s going to happen?” he asked fearfully. He didn’t know how to fix this. It would be unfair if they were able to only wake a handful of people and it was highly unlikely that a prince was going to get in here any time soon. The only person who seemed to manage that was Ash. Suddenly a thought occurred to Eiji and he perked up. “Hey if Ash can get in here maybe he could bring a prince in here as well? Do you know of any princes I could ask for help?” He knew he was really pushing his luck. Just because they didn’t kill him didn’t mean they were going to help him. To his surprise, instead of scoffing or putting Eiji down Shorter looked thoughtful.

“We could ask-“

“No.” Ash interrupted. “Shorter you’d know what he’d say.”

“But we should try at least.” Shorter whined “It’s not like any other prince would give us the time of day. They’d probably kill us on sight.”. Ash was silent.

“Come on Ash we don’t have much of a choice here. We did cause this mess. Who knows how long everyone will stay asleep? We can’t leave uh.” He glanced at Eiji.

“Eiji”

“Right we can’t leave Eiji here to wait alone for everyone else to wake” Ash didn’t reply right away. He tilted his head looking thoughtful. There was tension in the room. Everyone’s eyes were on Ash, waiting for him to respond

“Fine.” Ash closed his eyes. “Once we get back, we will go visit Prince Yut-Lung and somehow convince him to help.” He looked very unhappy at that prospect.

“Great it’s settled then.” Shorter went over and slung his arm around Eiji’s shoulder. “Welcome to the Merry Men! You’re one of us until your castle wakes.” Eiji nodded mutely. He had no idea how to feel. On one hand he was extremely relieved and grateful. They had spared his life and were even helping him. On the other hand they were still outlaws. Eiji didn’t like the idea of joining their ranks. He knew his parents would disapprove.

“Alright let’s continue dinner.” Ash’s voice had a commanding element to it. Instantly the men all gathered back into the room. Eiji pulled out of Shorter’s grip.

“I think I want to lie down a little.”

“Didn’t you just get up?” Shorter asked. Eiji shrugged. For some reason he still felt tired. He remembered reading somewhere the magical curses sometimes had side effects. He wondered is fatigue was one of the. He wanted to be alone and try to rest. Maybe in the morning he would feel better.

Despite his body demanding more sleep. Eiji found his mind racing with thought. He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. So many things happened today…or what felt like today. In reality, it could be any number of years. Eiji shivered at that thought.

The Princess’s birthday started off somewhat on a bad note with the news of Lady Callenreese's sudden illness. Eiji had to help the nobles’ children, who were going to see her, pack. Eiji stomach suddenly lurched. Did they get out in time before the curse hit? Lady Callenreese was extremely ill. It hurt to think how heartbroken little Griff would be if he woke a hundred years in the future and found his mother dead without being able to say goodbye. He would be devastated. He was only 10 after all, how do you explain the curse to a 10-year-old? With another lurched, Eiji realized that if he did get out, he could be any age by now. Perhaps he was already dead. If 85 years had passed, there was a good chance he wasn’t around anymore. Eiji clenched his fist over his heart. He might never see Griff again. He would never hear him laugh or help him attempt to write poetry anymore. Griff was alone in the world.

Eiji shook his head. He couldn’t think like, it wouldn’t help him. Besides, Griff wouldn’t be alone. He still had his father and as well as his friends Ibe and Max. Griff, Max, and Ibe made up the trio of troublemakers that Eiji spent 90% of his time watching. Each on their own, they were all very sweet children. Put them together however and they started plotting within two minutes. Eiji laughed a little at the thought of how the three of them worked together to terrorize the cook by steal food every time their back was turned. Maybe even Jessica had decided to go with them. Eiji snorted a little at that though. If she decided, then either she or Max were probably dead. There was no way both of them would be able to survive. They hated each other with a burning passion. If Jessica wasn’t friends with Ibe, then she would have nothing to do with Max. Eiji had spent way too much time trying to prevent those two from stealing each other’s clothes, cutting each other’s hair, or throwing food at each other in the corridors. Eiji shutters at the thought of them at teenagers or even young adults fighting each other. He could imagine them at a jousting arena, each on their horses ready to knock the other one out while Griff and Ibe watched nervously on the side.

 _“You might never see them again.”_ His mind reminded him. Eiji sighed and turned over as he continued to think of the princess’s 18th birthday.

After the group had left the mood in the castle had greatly improved. It was hard to stay upset when such an important party was going on. Eiji himself was starting to feel excited and a little bit of anxiety. With his fiancée on the way, he wanted to present his best self. He had spent all morning after the group had left, preparing. Eiji had put on his best outfit and made sure he looked respectable. All of that has gone to waste now. Eiji looked down at his clothes. His outfit’s colors were dull faded. He barely looked like a nobleman rather less the proud first child of the Okumura family. Eiji briefly wondered if his fiancée made it into the castle before the cures hit. If he did, there was a chance that Eiji would become an old man before he woke. That prospect scared Eiji. His parents would be so disappointed if he didn’t fulfill his role. He would never be able to look them in the eyes again.

Eiji couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up and got out of bed. Perhaps walking around might clear his head. He wandered down the dark hall. This place was so familiar yet so foreign. Only this morning everything was lit and clean. Now it was dark and dusty, vines climbed up the walls and the windows were filthy. Sleeping people littered the halls. Eiji hurried along until he came to balconing. Going out he gasped. Although it was extremely foggy, he could still make out the huge thorn wall that loomed over the castle. Eiji gulped. How was any prince ever going to get through that?

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Eiji jumped and whirled around. Sitting on the balcony’s ledge was Ash. He looked different than before. He seemed more relaxed, though still somewhat tense. Eiji jumped up on the ledge next to him but didn’t answer. After a moment Ash continued.

“I couldn’t sleep either” Ash ran a hand through his hair. “This place gives me the creeps.”

“It used to be nice.” Eiji didn’t know why he spoke. For some reason, he was feeling more comfortable than before. Maybe it was because Ash had offered to help him, or since they were alone Ash didn’t seem as frightening. Either way, Ash suddenly looked younger and more approachable, not an outlaw that was going to kill him.

“Believe it or not my kingdom prided itself on cleanliness and spectacle.”

“It’s hard to imagine.” Ash turned towards him and his expression softened. “After you left to sleep, my men searched around for some sign of a date.” He hesitated

“And?” Eiji pressed

“You were asleep for 25 years.”

“25” Eiji gasped.

“Sorry.” Ash looked away. “Thanks to my stupidity you’re awake 75 years earlier then you’re supposed to.”

“I see.” Eiji tried to keep his emotions under check but it was hard. If the princess didn’t appear before the 100 years were up, he would be an old man or dead by the time his family woke.

“Hey.” Ash rested a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. “I’ll convince Yut-Lung to help us no matter what. I made a mistake and I will fix this.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” He took his hand off Eiji’s shoulder and turned away. “It’s my fault you’re in this mess. It’s not going to be easy to fix this. Talking to Yut-Lung will be a challenge.”

“You don’t seem to like him.”

“He’s a…lot to deal with.” Ash sighed. “Even so he’s our best hope. Most people don’t deal with outlaws. Yut-Lung is the only person who will supply us with food and weapons…even if he’s extremely difficult to deal with.”

“I see.”

After that, they didn’t speak anymore. Even though he just met Ash, there was something about him that made Eiji relax. His mind no longer whirling with thoughts. The two of them sat there in silence while the fog became lightened by the rising sun. The light barely made it through the fog, and it didn’t do anything to warm up Eiji, but it gave him hope. Maybe everything would be alright.

Eiji opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. Sitting up blinking he realized that he felt much better than last time. Any side effects of the magic were gone. 

“So you’re finally awake.” An amused voice said. Eiji turned sleepily to see Ash sitting next to him.

“You fell asleep on my shoulder.” Ash rolled his left shoulder and winced. “Damn you’re heavy.” Eiji’s cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. It was embarrassing to think he fell asleep on someone. Usually, as a noble, he had more dignity than that.

“You must have been tired after all.” Ash hopped up stretching. “I couldn’t wake you.” He glanced back at him. “I almost thought you had fallen back into an enchanted sleep but,” he grinned cheekily, “None of the others snored.” Eiji’s face felt like it was on fire. He glared at Ash and puffed out his cheeks.

“Shut up.” he growled. Ash just laughed and headed back inside. Eiji huffed and follow him.

The castle was no better in light then in the darkness, if anything it was worse. The little light that made it through the fog cast shadows on the walls. Multiple times Eiji thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, which just turned out to be a shadow. It made everyone on edge and there was barely any talking during breakfast. After that hurriedly left the castle. It took a long time to get through the thorn bushes. Since they were magically grown, the second one cut through them, they started growing back. Ash was the only one who was able to cut them down fast enough for the whole group to get through before it closed. Even so, it took them a good hour of working before they were safe on the other side. As Eiji caught his breath he noticed he was covered in cuts. His clothes were even more shabby and dirty than before. Eiji wondered if the Prince Yut-Lung would actually believe he was a noble.

“Breaks over let’s go.”

Ash hollered over the group. Everyone grumbled a little as they dragged themselves to their feet. Eiji stood up and turned to look back at his home one last time. The castle was barely visible over the thorns. The tower, which protruded over the bushes was mostly hidden by the dark cloud that was swirling around it. The whole place looked worse now than inside. A lump formed in Eiji’s throat.

“I’ll be back.” He whispered. “I promise”

With that Eiji turned away in hopes to find this Prince Yut-Lung and convince him to kiss the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Let me say thanks for all the support. You guys are amazing!  
> Like always this is not beta-read so if you see any mistakes that bother you feel free to point them out.  
> On to the story!

The narrow cobblestone path lined with bushes winded its way down the hill. On one side was a field where farmers planted their crops. On the other, there was a forest, overgrown and wild. Eight guards marched down this path dragging along four people in chains. The chained people were dressed in dirty rags. They were clearly peasants. They walked hunched; defeat written all over their features. As the small group arrived at a crossroad, a sudden cry came from the bushes and men jumped out from them. The guards barely had time to unshriven their sword before they were surrounded. One guard was quick enough and held a sword to one of the peasant’s throat. Before he had time to act, an arrow flew straight into his hand, knocking the sword from it. The guards all backed up until they were huddled in a small circle The peasants watched the exchange nervously. One of them looked to where the arrow came from. He gasped in wonder.

“Look!” he pointed to where Ash was standing. The rest of the group followed his gaze. The guards’ gasped in horror.

“It’s Ash Lynx and his Merry Men!” one of the guards yelled throwing down his sword. “Retreat.” The rest of the men copied him, and they took off running. Ash’s men hooted and holler in triumph and they collected the discarded weapons. Ash watched this scene scowling. No matter how many times people said it, their title was not threatening at all.

“You weren’t kidding.” Eiji peaked his head out of the bush where he was hiding.

“That our name is lame?” Ash put his bow away. In front of him, his men were breaking the chains off the prisoners.

“No, that you can shoot really well.” Eiji crawled out and stood up brushing leaves off of himself. “Since you only used a sword in the castle, I didn’t think you could also use a bow. You’re really talented.”

Ash felt his scowl fade. There was something genuine about the way Eiji praised him. Ash had been praised many times before by Golzine and his men, but it always made him feel gross. Eiji praised him as if he truly did something amazing. There were no alternate movies at all. It was a nice change though a strange one. Eiji was after all a Noble. They were known for greed and power. Ash never thought there would come a day where he would hear praises from a Noble and not want to hit them.

After they left Eiji’s castle Ash didn’t know what to think of the young Nobleman. Ash’s own history with Nobles had not been pleasant. Eiji however didn’t act anything like them. He didn’t seem snobby or stuffy. He also didn’t demand or expect to be treated differently. Instead, he had an air of curiosity. He was always willing to help out and never acted as if he was better than anyone. The first few days of traveling everyone was on edge. Ash’s men didn’t know how Eiji would act since he was a Noble. Eiji seemed on edge because he didn’t trust them yet. Shorter was the only one not affected by the tension. It was mostly through his efforts that Eiji started to relax. As Eiji relaxed he started interacting with Ash’s men more. By the end of the week, everyone was on good terms.

“Ash Lynx you saved us.” One of the peasants cried as he was released from his chains. He fell at Ash’s feet. “Thank you!” Another man grasped Ash’s hand, eyes shining. A course of thank yous echoed around him. Ash pulled away. He hated it when people groveled. He wasn’t doing this for their attention, he was doing this because he knew how terrible it was to feel helpless.”

“Why were you arrested?” he asked.

“We couldn’t pay our taxes.”

“I see.” It wasn’t that surprising. That was the usual reason peasants were arrested. Ash signaled one of his men who reached into a bag and pulled out a bag of money.

“This should cover the next couple of months,” Ash said as the money was passed out. Once it was done, he turned away. “Let’s move out!” His men all roared in agreement and plumbed back into the trees. Eiji waited for Ash to catch up before falling in step.

“We’re nearly at the hideout,” Ash told him. He felt a little bit guilty. It usually didn’t take this long to get back to their base. From the enchanted castle to the hideout it was only a two-day journey tops. Between Author’s upped security and all the imprisoned peasants who couldn’t pay their taxes however the two-day journey had become a week-long trudge.

“Alright.” Shorter said once they made it back to the trail. “That was detour number five. I bet we’ll hit ten by evening.”

“I doubt it.” Bones snorted. “Yesterday was extremely busy. I say we get up to eight.”

“Is that a bet?” Shorter asked. Bones and Shorter shook on it and Eiji laughed. He had a nice laugh. It always brought up everyone's mood. Shorter fell back to walk with him.

“So Eiji.” Shorter threw his arm around Eiji’s thin shoulders. “I was thinking. You know a lot about us, but we don’t know anything about you.”

“I don’t know that much about you guys.” Eiji protested. “Or at least I don’t know much about you and Ash…” He petered off and ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Is there something you want to know?” Ash asked.

“I have been wondering…” Eiji shook his head “it seems rude to ask.”

“Now I’m curious. What is it?” Shorter pulled Eiji closer.

“Well…I have been was wondering about…Shorter’s hair. How is it that color? I’ve never seen someone with purple hair before. And the way it stands up. How do you do it?” Shorter let go of Eiji with a sigh.

“It’s quite a long story.” Shorter got a faraway look. “A tale of sorrow and betrayal. You see it started years ago when I was cursed.”

“You were cursed?” Eiji gasped.

“Yes, by a powerful sorceress”

“Why?” Eiji leaned in a little.

“Well, you see-”

“He got drunk, somehow pissed off a sorceress, and woke up the next morning with cursed hair.” Ash cut in shooting his friend an evil grin. Shorter crossed his arms and pouted.

“When you put it that way it sounds lame.”

“It was lame.” Ash sniggered.

“What did you do to anger her,” Eiji asked.

“I don’t know.” Shorter shrugged. “I was blackout drunk.”

“It doesn’t seem to be that bad of a curse.” Eiji pointed out.

“Are you kidding he loves it.” Ash rolled his eyes.

Eiji paused. “Do you know how to break it?”

“No idea.” Shorter grinned cheekily. “And I probably wouldn’t break it even if I could. It’s a great way to get a date.”

“Does the curse do anything else than turn your hair purple and make it stick up funny.”

“Yeah.” Shorter grinned grew. “It glows whenever I’m near a dragon.” Eiji laughed.

“Now you’re just pulling my leg.”

“It’s true.” Ash cut in. “Trust me it looks extremely stupid when it happens.” Shorter put his hand over his heart.

“Now that was uncalled for,” he gasped dramatically. “I have a delicate heart. You wound me.” Eiji laughed again.

“Do you have any other questions?” Ash asked.

“yeah…” Eiji paused a moment. “You said you were a Noble but…why are you an outlaw then?” The cheerful mood evaporated. All around them the men were silent. Eiji looked around his own smile fading as he realized he might have said something wrong.

“Uhm.” Alex took Eiji’s arm. “We don’t talk abou-”

“I was born a Noble but not raised as one.” Ash cut in. His men looked at him in shock. Ash rarely talked about his past. “When I was seven my parents were killed by King Golzine.” Ash’s face darkened. “He took me to his castle and tried to…. raise me” Ash didn’t want to go into detail of what happened there. Eiji was already looking horrified. “ It took me five years to find where he was holding my half-brother prisoner. Once I knew where he was, we were able to escape and met up with some of my brother’s friends.”

“That’s awful!” Eiji’s hands were clenched. “Why would King Golzine attack Nobles who pledged loyalty to him?”

“He didn’t. My family pledged loyalty to another kingdom.” Ash frowned. “Though I don’t know why they didn’t intervene and help us.” Griff never talked much about what happened before his mother died. Whenever Ash got close, Griff became sad and distant. Eventually, Ash stopped asking about it.

“They should have helped.” Eiji’s eyes were flashed in anger. “It’s the king’s job to protect the Nobles who swore loyalty to him. To not help a sworn Noble’s family is an act of treachery. The kingdom would lose credibility from both the Nobles under them and other countries.”

“Is that so?” Ash had no idea how it worked. He just knew they were supposed to get help, but they didn’t. He always wondered why. Eiji must have noticed his expression because he said in a would-be lighthearted tone.

“You have a half-brother?”

“Yeah, his mother died before I was born and my dad remarried years later.” Ash smiled. “He practically raised me. My father and mother were always busy.”

“I basically am raising my little sister,” Eiji commented. “My parents are busy as well. I actually take care of many of the Nobles’ kids.” He chuckled to himself. “They are a crazy bunch. I never thought I would have to explain to someone it was a bad idea to shoot their friend from a catapult I think they would like you and Shorter.”

“Really?” Ash laughed

“Yeah, three of them remind me a little of you. They were very clever, always getting into trouble.”

“I guess that sounds like me. My brother used to say that I was a troublemaker as a child.” Ash made his voice deep. “You were crazy. I couldn’t turn my back on you for one second without you poking the maid with a pin. Makes me respect him more now than I had raised you.” Ash paused here. “I think he was referring to his own nanny or some other caretaker who used to watch him.” Now that Ash thought about it, Griff had mentioned a " _him"_ a lot whenever talking about his own childhood. Ash wondered if the man in question died since Griff seemed sad about it.

“Taking care of young children can be hard.” Eiji nodded. Ash smiled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Ash liked the way they could walk quietly next to each other and still be comfortable. Shorter didn’t seem to feel the same way.

“Oh come on.” He complained. “That can’t be the most interesting thing about you.” He gave Eiji puppy eyes. “Tell us something else about yourself.”

“Um….” Eiji looked lost. “I’m really not that interesting…” Shorter’s puppy eyes increased. “Ok let me think….Uh, I am going to get married tomorrow…or the day after my castle wakes. I guess that’s something?” Shorter whistled and Ash paused in surprise. Eiji was going to get married? He felt a funny lurch in his stomach. He couldn’t quite tell how he was feeling about the news. Was he disappointed? Surprise? He really couldn’t tell.

“Congratulations.” Ash finally got out as he started walking again. “That must be exciting.” Eiji shrugged casually.

“It’s going to change some things, but I won’t call it exciting. There’s not going to be that much difference once we’re wed.”

“Really? You’re not excited to marry the person of your dreams?” Shorter clapped Eiji on the back.

“I wouldn’t call him the man of my dreams. It was an arranged marriage. My parents choose the best person for me.” He noticed the horrified look on Shorter’s face and hurried on. “My fiancé isn’t bad. We get along well enough…But I’m happy! I’m happy that my parents are pleased with our match. It will help our families in the long run. This is a good thing.”

Ash frowned a little. Eiji’s voice had become robotic again. He had noticed it at the castle. Sometimes when Eiji spoke, it sounded like he was reading from a script instead of saying what he wanted to. As time went on, Ash noticed it less and less as Eiji got more comfortable. Now however it was back.

“I see.” Shorter looked lost on how he was supposed to feel about Eiji’s marriage. Shorter was a romantic and the idea of an arranged marriage horrified him.

“Boss!” a voice suddenly yelled from up ahead. “Watch out!” Ash turned as a stream of arrows shot out from the trees. The men pulled out shields and blocked their heads. Ash looked around until he found the sores of the ambush. Sitting in branches was Arthur and a bunch of guards. Ash swore and turned to his men.

“Move to the undergrowth!” Everyone covered their heads as they ran for the bushes and trees. Ash grabbed Eiji who was lagging behind and pulled him into the shelter of a birch tree. They stood there, barely breathing as the sound of the men landing on the ground echoed through the clearing. How could he have been so stupid? He should have paid more attention to where they were walking.

“Hiding are we little Lynx.” Arthur’s footsteps were approaching the tree. Ash knew there was no way to retreat. All that was left to do was to fight. Drawing his sword he mouthed to Eiji to stay hidden. Once Arthur was closed enough he jumped out. His sword clashed with Arthurs. Around him, he could hear his men charging out of the trees to engaging in battle with the guards. Everything was chaos. Ash hit Arthur’s sword again and jumped back as another guard swung at him. Ash kicked the man in the stomach and then blocked as Arthur sword jabbed at his chest. He knew he wasn’t in a good position. His men were scattered and unprepared. He himself did not have his bow. It was in a bag that Bones was carrying. Arthur strikes again and Ash parried. They clashed over and over again.

“Everybody freezes!” A voice yelled. The commotion died away as everyone turned to see what was going on. Ash glanced back and froze. One of the guards had found Eiji. He was holding the Noble by the arm. Eiji looked frightened. Ash clenched his teeth. This was not good at all.

“Drop your weapon and call off your men,” Arthur commanded. Ash hesitated a second longer. The man stuck the sword near Eiji’s throat. Eiji gave a whimper and cringed away. Ash dropped his swords and turned to his men.

“Go on ahead. Now!” The men paused for a second, clearly not wanting to abandon him. Ash gave a low growling and they reluctantly disappeared into the trees. 

“You’re only taking me.” Ash turned back to Arthur. 

“That’s fine. If you’re down, then your men will scatter.” Arthur kicked him in the stomach and Ash fell to the grounded and rolled over. One of the guards approached him and tied his hands in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man who was holding Eiji release him. Eiji fell to the ground shivering.

“Oi,” Shorter’s angry voice rang out, catching hit attention. “Is that how you treat a prisoner? He already gave up.” Ash picked up his head in surprise. Shorter was standing a few feet away, surrounded by guards.

“Why didn’t you run?”

“The hell I’m going to abandon you.” Shorter glared at Ash. Arthur laughed.

“Great we get to bring back. Three hangings are better than two.” His gaze traveled around until it landed on Eiji.

“So who’s the new guy?” Arthur strolled over and leered down at Eiji who winced. “I’ve never seen him before. He looks kind of weak. You must be desperate if you picked up someone like him.” Eiji’s frightened look lasted a second longer then he took a deep breath. His face calmed and turned into a look of looked of indignant rage. He stood up, delicately brushed off his clothes, and straightened his back before turning his attention on Arthur.

“Excuse me.” He said in a strong voice. “I am Eiji Okumura, the oldest son, and heir of the Okumura family. Son of Ryusei Okumura, Earl of the Izumo territory, and Countess Himari Okumura of the Shimmering plains. Engaged to Sergei Varishikov, son of Sir Dimitri Varishikov, the Knight of Dragon’s Lake and Lady Sasha Varishikov, the Gentle. Our noble family’s pledged to serve Trelia under our proud leaders Queen Alexandria the Powerful and King John V the Wise.” Eiji’s eyes were aflame. “How _dare_ you suggest _I_ am hired help.” 

Arthur gawked at him. So did the Ash, Shorter, and rest of the guards. What on Earth was going on? It was like Eiji was another person completely. That was the kind of long convoluted introduction that was common for Nobles that Ash had to deal with. Eiji himself was looking a lot like those Nobles He held himself with an air of outrage, seen when Nobles were insulted. His eyes burning with anger. Arthur closed his mouth with a snap and narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t look like a Noble.”

“ _Excuse me.”_ Eiji’s voice was dripping with venom. He stormed forward and shoved his sleeve in Arthur’s face. “This outfit is made out of the finest satin straight from Quanzhou. It is embroidered by our greatest seamstress. It has been defiled by the bandits who attacked my escort while on this journey, but the firm stitching is still in place. Look!” While his arm blocking Arthur’s vision, Eiji gave his head a jerk. Everyone was to mesmerize by the drama in front of them to really notice. The only people who saw it was Ash and Shorter. Shorter’s eyes widened in understanding and he inched to the left towards the guard who had Ash’s sword tucked in his belt. Now Ash understood. He turned his attention away from Shorter making sure to keep his eyes on Eiji.

“Are you sure.” Arthur batted down his arm. “It looks like an old bit of cloth to me.” Eiji’s face darkened. He slowly looked Arthur up and down imperially.

“Are you sir, by chance a knight?”

“No, I’m a Sheriff.”

“Ah.” Eiji’s expression twisted into a look of belittling amusement. “I see and pray tell what does a mere Sheriff know about expensive clothes. You are barely higher than a peasant yourself. I don’t expect _you_ to understand the differences between finery and commonly.” From the corner of Ash’s eye, he saw Shorter creep behind the guard.

“How dare you!” Arthur hissed. “I happen to be part of the court of King Golzine and-”

“Oh you are part of the Noble King Golzine court.” Eiji’s face relaxed slightly. “That changes things.” He turned to Ash. “Thank you for your aid in escaping the bandits. I no longer need your assistants. I will relate to the King your noble deeds, perhaps it will shorten your sentence”

Behind Arthur Shorter grabbed the guard around the neck and pressed his other hand to his mouth. The man gave a muffled grunt as he fell. Arthur started to turn and Eiji shot forward.

“Since you’re you are part of Golzine‘s court then you will have the honor of escorting me to the castle.” Eiji held out his hand as if he expected Arthur to kiss it. Arthur sputtered wordlessly. He looked like he wanted to strike Eiji down but held his tongue. Ash had to admit Eiji was doing a good job. Apparently, years of training had taught him how to act in court.

“I didn’t hear any news of a foreign Noble coming to visit.” Arthur finally got out. “Now that I think about it, I’ve never heard of your kingdom before.” Shorter was slowly lowering the unconscious man to the ground.

“And why does that matter?” Eiji sounded inpatient. “Why would the opinion of a _mere_ Sheriff mean anything? Whether King Golzine sees it fit to tell you of my arrival or not is his business. What is more important is that I am brought to the castle in haste. I have an important meeting to attend with his Highness.” Eiji shook his hand a little more forcefully. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Shorter lay the man on the ground and started to untangle Ash’s sword from the man’s belt. Eiji peeked over at him and then turned his attention back on Arthur.

“My how boarish you are. Perchance I thought too highly of the members of King Golzine court? I see he enjoys the company of ruffians and bruits.” he gazed coolly down at Arthur. “I am very displeased. I will be talking to King Golzine about this unhospitable treatment I have received.”

Arthur’s face screwed up in embarrassment. “Sorry, Sir.” He said through gritted teeth then, to Ash’s amazement, bent forward and place his lips on Eiji’s hand.

“Now!” Eiji yelled, kicking Arthur between the legs. If Arthur was standing, he could easily have blocked it. As it was, hunched over, he couldn’t do more than give a grunt and fall to his knees. Around him, the guards pulled out their swords yelling angrily. Shorter jumped to his feet, Ash’s sword in hand, and flung it over the guards’ heads.”

“Catch!” he yelled as the sword flew through the air. Ash held up his bound hands and caught the sword. Before anyone had time to move, he darted forward and put it to Arthur’s neck.

“Call off your men.” He hissed. Arthur growled but signaled his men to stop.

“Tie them up,” Ash commanded.

“With pleasure.” Shorter grinned as he pulled some rope from his fallen pack. He started binding the guards to a tree. Ash freed his hands and turned to Arthur.

“You’ll pay for this.” the sheriff hissed. Ash ignored him as he dragged the Sheriff to the tree and bound him there.

“What are we going to do with them?” Eiji asked worriedly.

“Just leave them here. Someone will find them soon. This area is well-traveled.” Shorter explained as he took back his weapon. “We can’t kill them. Golzine will use that as an excuse to get more support against us. We only kill if it is during battle.”

“Ok.” Eiji sounded relieved. It was clear he didn’t like the idea of killing all of them.

“Let’s go,” Ash said as he took off through the trees. Eiji and Shorter followed him. A good distance away they found the rest of Ash’s men. They all stood up when Ash arrived.

“Boss!” they cried.

“We were planning on rescuing you!”

“How did you escape?!”

Ash held up a hand to stop the questions. The men fell silent eagerly watching their boss.

“We can talk while we walk. I don’t know how long it’ll take Arthur to get free.”

As they walked, Shorter explained what happened. As he did Eiji’s face slowly turned redder and redder.

“That’s amazing.” Alex finally said when Shorter had finished. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“You should have seen it.” Shorter threw his arm around Eiji’s shoulder again. I actually thought he had turned against us for a second. He really sounded like a Noble.”

“I am a Noble.” Eiji said weakly “I was brought up to talk that way in court or to other Noble families.” Ash noticed Eiji’s hands were shaking. It took a moment to realized how scared Eiji must have been. His heart leaped a little. Eiji was brave back there. Ash could have talked Arthur into letting him go but instead, Eiji chooses to risk everything to save Ash and Shorter. He really wasn’t like any other Noble Ash had met before.

Around them Ash’s men started breaking apart in small groups, talking about what they heard while they continued down the path. Ash fell back to walk next to Shorter and Eiji.

“You saved us today Eiji.” Ash gave him a gentle smile. “We’re in your debt.”

“That’s not true!” Eiji shook his head fiercely. “You saved me. You didn’t need to stop fighting even though I was caught. If I hadn’t been captured, you wouldn’t have needed to be saved in the first place.”

“That’s not true. The battle was going bad. We were ambushed. If we kept fighting, we would have lost men. Instead, everyone is alive thanks to your quick thinking.” Eiji tucked his arms close to his body.

“It was really scary.” Eiji took a steadying breath in. “I’ve never done anything like that before. I thought he was going to kill me. If I didn’t know how to hide my emotions I know I would have frozen up.”

“You did an amazing job convincing him.” There must have been something in Ash’s voice because Shorter suddenly twisted his head to stare at him. He looked slowly from Ash to Eiji then grinned.

“I see that’s what’s going on.” He smoothly slipped his arm out from around Eiji’s shoulders. “Have fun you two.” He gave Ash a wink and hurried forward to catch up with Bones and Kong, who were walking slightly ahead.

“What’s going on?” Eiji asked clearly confused. Ash narrowed his eyes. Why did Shorter have to complicate things? Yes, as the week progressed, Ash found himself drawn to the young Nobleman, but it couldn’t go anywhere. Eiji was only here because of Ash’s mistakes. It would be rude of him to try to do anything. He was also a Noble and Ash was…well technically Ash was too but that was in name and nothing else. Besides, Ash’s mood dropped a little, Eiji was already engaged.

“What was Shorter talking about?”

“Just ignore him.” Ash paused for a second then reluctantly said. “He’s trying to play cupid.”

“Cupid?” Eiji’s face turned pink. “Ohhhh.” He gulped and looked away. “That’s stupid. I’m already engaged. I’m going to get married…I have to get married…” He looked miserable for a second then his expression cleared to that horrible blank look. “Shorter was just playing around right?”

“Probably.” Ash hated how Eiji seemed to surprise his emotions. If he didn’t want to marry the guy he shouldn’t need to. He held his tongue. Despite having Noble blood he was never raised as a Noble. He couldn’t understand Eiji’s willingness to give up his happiness for his parent’s honor.

“Shorter is a hopeless romantic.” Ash made his tone as light as possible. “He’s dated around so much that there’s barely a town that doesn’t have at least three people he was with at some point. He picks up girls at the towns we protect. Hell” he gestured around. “Most of the guys here have dated him at some point. He’s looking for his ‘one true love’.”

Eiji laughed and Ash was relieved to see his normal expression return.

“How about you? Do you have anyone?” he smirked playfully. “Perhaps you found your ‘one true love?” Ash was quiet for a moment.

“I did have someone once. When I was fourteen, I fell in love with a young maiden. Her name was Marian. We connected in a way I never thought possible but…she’s gone now.” Ash looked down at his hands. “She died because I couldn’t protect her. Golzine got wind that we had a thing and well…she didn’t live long after that.”

“I’m sorry.” Eiji’s voice was soft. “That must have been hard.”

“Yeah.” Ash hated that whenever they talked about him the mood seemed to get grim. Was there anything in his life that didn’t suck?

“Hey, boss!” One of his men yelled. “There’s a family being led away in chains up ahead.”

“Scout out ahead. See if there’s a good place to ambush them.” Ash command trying to suppress his growing frustration. How long was it going to take to get to their hideout? This was getting ridiculous.

“Alright.” Shorter rubbed his hands together. “Detour number seven, here we come.”

“Don’t you mean six?” Bones frowned. “The last group of peasants we freed was detour number five.”

“Yeah but we were ambushed by Arthur and his men so that’s detour number six, therefor we’re on detour number seven.”

“That doesn’t count!” Bones cried outraged.

“Why not?” Shorter demanded. Ash groaned softly while they bickered.

“Sorry, Eiji.” He rubbed his temples. “It seems like it’ll be a little longer before we arrive at the hideout.”

“That’s ok.” Eiji smiled a little. “There’s really no rush. If it takes us a little while longer that’s not going to change anything in the long run besides.” He paused and looked down, “I’m enjoying this time with you...” he blushed a little and said quickly. “And Shorter and the rest of your men. When this is all done, I’ll have to go back to my normal life.” he sighed “I just want to enjoy this while I can.” Ash didn’t respond but a warm sensation was creeping up his chest. Although he would not admit it out loud, he was starting to be glad that he kissed Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's it. Eiji's going to be in for a shock when he gets to Ash's hideout. Feel free to leave a comment or kudo. They really make my day.  
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First, thank you again for all your support. You guys rule!  
> Like always this is not beta read. feel free to point out mistakes that bother you.  
> Alright then on to the story!

It took three more days for the group to finally get back to their hideout. Ash pulled back the vines that lead to a small cave. Each person ducked their head as they went in. Ash turned sharply left and came out into a large enclosed area where a handful of houses were standing under the late afternoon sun. Ash heard Eiji make a sound of surprise.

“Welcome to our hideout.” Ash gestured at it. Eiji looking around then glanced back at the cave they just came from.

“That’s impressive.” He breathed. Ash smiled, pleased. There was something nice about surprising Eiji. Ash suddenly had the urge to show Eiji all his secret passageways just to see his look of wonder again. Ignoring it, he led the young noble down the dirt path to the houses. As they walked the other men began breaking off and wandered to different buildings, calling out greetings to friends and family as they did so. Soon it was only Ash, Eiji and Shorter left. At the far end of the small village, they arrived at Ash’s house. Ash stepped forward and knocked twice quickly, then paused and knocked again. There was muffled scrapping from inside then a voice asked.

“Now who could that be?” Ash rolled his eyes. This had been his and Griff’s secret knock since Ash was young. The door swung open and Griff looked out. He located Ash and his eyes grew large in mock surprised

“Well, this is a shock! What’s my little brother doing here?” He gave a playful grin. “I thought he was still out getting mobbed by his many admires”

“Very funny.” Ash rolled his eyes.

“In all fairness.” Griff’s face lost some of the playfulness. “I did expect you back about a week ago. I was starting to get worried that someone caught you.”

“We were supposed to be back earlier, but Arthur made it difficult.” Shorter lamented. “He’s really ramping up security.”

“A lot happened while we were out,” Ash said wearily. “Arthur practically chased us to the enhanced castle near the Emerald Caves. We had to hide inside to take a breather.” Griff stiffened instantly.

“You went in there?” He urgently steps forward and grasped Ash’s shoulders. “How did you get in?”

“I broke through the thorn bushes.” Ash surveyed his brother. There were very few things that could get Griff riled up. Unlike Ash, he was mild-tempered and usually calm. Now he looked alarmed and terrified. 

“What did you find inside?”

“Sleeping people.” Ash pulled away from his brother.

“Hey, look at the bright side,” Shorter interjected cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood. “at least we picked up an unusual guest.” Shorter smacked Eiji on the back. Eiji gave a soft “oof” and Griff turned towards him. As his eyes landed on Eiji, any remaining color in his face drained. He stared at the young Noble as if he was a ghost.

“E-Eiji.” He took an unsteady step forward and touched Eiji’s shoulder. “Is that really you? Are you really here?” His pleading voice sounded almost childlike. Suddenly he seemed years younger.

“Do I know you?” Eiji asked nervously glancing over at Ash for help. Griff pulled back and gulped.

“Of course, it’s been 25 years…You wouldn’t recognize me.” He nervously fidgets with the sleeve of his shirt. “It’s me Griffin Callenreese.” This got Eiji’s full attention. He gaped at Griff, color leaving his face.

“Little Griff?” he croaked. “As in the little boy who writes poetry and pretends to be a Chievous knight?” Eiji looked him up and down. “You’re all grown up.” tears pricked at his eyes and he quickly whipped them away. “you made it out of the castle then…”

“Eiji.” Griff breathed. He sounded relieved as if Eiji recognizing him was the most important thing in the world. Ash watched this exchange still tried to figure out how they knew each other. Griff said he knew Eiji from 25 years ago. Did that mean Griff knew about the castle’s enchainment? Ash shifted slightly, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts. Griff, noticing the sudden movement turned towards him. “

“Ash.” He mumbled as if he just remembered his brother was there. “Right, uh I would like you to meet Eiji Okumura.” He looked back at Eiji beaming. “He practically raised me for 10 years. Eiji, this is my younger half-brother Aslan, or Ash as he likes to be called” Griff turned to Ash and laughed softly. “You’re about the same age, right? This is really weird.”

“So he…wait what?” Ash’s mind was refusing to cooperate. Eiji had raised his brother? His older brother who had raised him, was raised by the noble Ash had kissed in the enchanted castle? That mysterious _him_ that Griff always was referring to was Eiji? Ash’s head hurt just thinking about it.

“You’re brothers?” Eiji looked equally as confused though he was trying to hide it. He took a deep breath and turned to Ash.

“You said that King Golzine…” he gulped whipping his head back to Griff. “Your father…is he really dead?”

“Afraid so.” Griff nodded grimly. Eiji moved forward and, looking Griff straight into his brother’s eyes, spoke with all the authority of a parent.

“And what about everyone else? What about Max? Or Ibe?” Eiji clenched his fists and took a ragged breath in. “Did they make it?”

“They’re fine…actually,” Griff turned to Shorter. “can you go get them? They will want to see Eiji.” Shorter was standing a few feet away with a blank look on his face. Much like Ash, he was clearly having trouble wrapping his mind around everything. At Griff’s words, he slowly turned and trotted down the path, still looking lost. Once he was out of side Ash turned back to his brother

“So, the king our family swore loyalty to was the one that was put under a deep sleep…and Eiji…was the person who helped raise you?” Saying it out loud was worse than thinking it. Griff was always the adult of the situation. Eiji was young and open. It seemed crazy that someone like Eiji practically raised Griff. Ash rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on.

“I can’t…this is just-”

“Hey.” Griff put his hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Let’s go inside and have a drink. It might help you a little.”

Nothing was right in the world anymore. Before Eiji fell asleep everything made perfect sense. Now it felt like the world had turned upside down. Small Griff was now big Griff and Ash was suddenly the younger brother of small now turned big Griff. Eiji took another sip of tea as he surveyed the brothers who sat on a couch across from him. One was the kid he used to read bedtimes stories to, and one was the guy he had fought Arthur with. For some reason, Ash seemed older in his mind. It was like a part of him couldn’t completely acknowledge that the man sitting there was Griff and that he was an adult now.

“This is a lot to take in.” Grown-up Griff took a sip of tea, eyes glued on Eiji. “You look exactly how I remember you. It’s like my memories came to live.” Eiji didn’t know how to respond to that. It was weird for him too, but he didn’t want to say it. It would sound like he was uncertain and he had to be strong. Deep in his mind, he acknowledged that Griff was an adult now so Eiji didn’t need to put up a front. Another part of his mind was still uncomfortable showing too much weakness around Griff. Hurried footsteps outside got all of their attentions and they turned as the door swung open. A man busted in and stopped at the doorway.

“Where is he!?” the man yelled wildly

“Slow down!” another voice panted from behind.

“Why are you blocking the doorway?” An annoyed woman’s voice asked. The man was pushed in followed by a woman, a child, another man, and Shorter. Shorter closed the door while the two men and woman’s eyes fell on Eiji. They stared at him open-mouthed. Eiji squinted trying to recognize them. One of the men shifted under his gaze.

“I feel like I’m ten again and am about to get scolded for doing something wrong.” One of the men gave a shaky laugh. “Do you recognize us?”

“Are you…Max?” Eiji asked slowly. “And that must be Ibe right?” He pointed to the other man. Both men nodded eagerly.

“You two grew up nicely.” Eiji nodded approvingly trying to fight back his tears. “Look at you. You’re are adults now.” Max and Ibe smiled at each other. The child watched him frowning. He tugged on Max’s shirt.

“Papa who’s that?”

“Papa…” Eiji’s eyes snapped to Max. “You have a son?!” his mouth broke into a smile “Congratulations! I pray for many years of happiness for you and your family.” It was amazing that Max had a child. Now his charges were having kids, he felt like a proud uncle.

“Thanks.” Max rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. “Michel, this is Eiji. He practically raised me for 10 years. Eiji this is my son Michael and.” Max turned to the woman next to him. “You already know Jessica. Well, now she’s my wife.” It took a good ten seconds for the meaning of Max’s words to sink in. Once it did Eiji stared from Max to Jessica and back again.

“You married Jessica? How is that possible?! I was sure one of you would kill the other before adulthood” The room broke into laugher. Everyone seemed more relaxed now that Eiji had remembered them.

“It’s one of the world’s greatest mysteries.” Griff chuckled.

“Agreed.” Ibe nodded “One day they were trying to see who could push the other one out the window, then the next inviting us to the wedding.” Everyone laughed again. Eiji joined in softly. After a minute or so the laugher died down.

“So who else is awake?” Max asked sitting down. Everyone else followed. “It’s kind of early for the curse to be broken. Wasn’t it supposed to be 100 years?”

“The curse isn’t broke.” Eiji’s smile faded. “Everyone is still asleep.” The light-hearted mood disappeared. Everyone glanced at each other confused.

“If that’s the case how did you wake up?” Jessica asked.

“I was kissed….” Eiji felt his cheeks turning red. He hated talking about this in front of them. It felt inappropriate. Even though they were all adults it didn’t make his situation sound any less scandalizing.

“You were kissed while you were asleep?” Griff frowned. “Who kissed you.” There was an air of protectiveness in his voice. Eiji pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to answer. Saying it was Ash sounded way too much like a scandal. Luckily, he didn’t need to say anything.

“Ash did.” Shorter blurted out, the tension getting to him. He shot Ash an apologetic look as everyone turned towards the blond.

“Ash.” Griff’s voice was hoarse with shock. “That was cruel. _You_ of all people should know what it feels like to have unwanted attention forced upon you. Why would you do that?” He looked so hurt and betrayed that Eiji wanted to comfort him as well as defend Ash’s honor.

“Of course I do!” Ash stood up angrily. Eiji was taken aback. He looked nearly as upset as Griff at the accusation. Eiji wondered what happened to make Ash look so horrified.

“I would _never_ have kissed him if I thought he was a person.” Ash's fist clenched. “We didn’t know about the enchanted castle. Your neve told us about it. We just assumed a witch lived there.” There was an accusation in his tone. “When we broke in, we thought it was full of creepy dolls.”

“He would’ have kissed anyone if I didn’t dare him to.” Shorter brushed a hand through his hair. “I thought it would be a good dare to make him kiss a doll…We didn’t know.”

“I see.” Griff still didn’t look too happy about it, but he didn’t seem angry anymore. Ash sat down again and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. After a couple of minutes, Griff turned to Eiji an apologetic look on his face. “I’m so sorry Eiji that my brother did that. It’s my fault for not explaining things properly to him. You’ve only been asleep for about 25 years.” He gulped. “There’s a good chance that when the curse brakes…” he petered off.

“It’s ok,” Eiji said gently. “We worked out a way to fix it.”

“Did you?” Ibe asked surprised.

“We’re going to ask Yut-Lung to kiss the princess,” Ash said shortly. His words were met with silence.

“Why do you think he’ll do it?” Max asked skeptically. “He’s unbearable at his best.”

“And at his worst, he’s a downright demon,” Griff muttered under his breath.

“It’ll be fine.” Ash's eyes were aflame. “I’ll convince him no matter what it takes. I woke up Eiji. I will fix this mess.” Griff looked taken aback at Ash’s passion. Max on the other hand looked from Ash to Eiji raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve never seen you that passionate before.” A cheeky grin spreading across his face. “You’re usually quite stoic. Could it be that you have a crush on Eiji?” Ash’s face turned red and sputtered angrily.

“Go dig a hole and die, old man.” He finally growled. Max roared with laughter. Eiji looked away from everyone. He could feel his cheeks heating up and did his best to fight down his emotions.

“You do don’t you.” Griff shook his head. “That’s too weird.”.

“Why? They are the same age.” Max said. “We might have grown up but Eiji hasn’t. He’s still only.”

“I have a fiancé remember,” Eiji said once he knew he was no longer blushing. “I’m engaged to Sergei Varishikov.” At his words, a new wave of tension filled the room. Eiji looked around suspiciously. All the adults had sudden stiffed, which meant they knew something about Sergei. Eiji had the feeling it wasn’t good news. Finally, Jessica got up.

“I’ll get him.” She said softly, almost sorrowfully. Eiji watched her leave, his heart sinking. Griff, Max, and Ibe were shooting him pitying glances. Eiji could guess what happened.

“He didn’t make it into the castle before the curse hit.” Eiji’s voice was soft. “Is Sergei here at the hideout?”

Ibe looked away from his eyes downcast. “Yes he’s here…I’m sorry.”

“If Sergei here then I would know him, right?” Ash looked over at his brother frowning. “But there’s no one here that goes by that name.”

Griff grimaced “You’re not going to like it.”

Before Eiji could figure out the meaning of Griff’s words, the door opened again, and Jessica entered followed by an extremely tall man. Although his hair was longer, and face had more lines, Eiji recognized his fiancé.”

“Sergei.”

“Blanca?!”

Eiji looked over at Ash who had jumped to his feet. His face was twisted in annoyance and anger. He clearly wasn’t pleased at seeing Sergei here. Eiji wondered what their history was.

“Do you know each other?” Eiji finally asked.

“He taught me how to fight.” Ash narrowed his eyes. “He’s an assassin who used to work for Golzine. _He’s_ your fiancé?”

“It’s really you.” Sergei ignored Ash as he bent down to looked Eiji in the eyes. “I have to admit I’d never thought I would see you again,” Eiji was lost for words.

“Blanc explain yourself.” Ash was fuming. Blanc finally turned his attention on him.

“Eiji Okumura was my fiancé many years ago. Back then I was in a more…pleasant position. Shortly after the kingdom fell asleep, my family was killed by Golzine and I was trained to be an assassin.” The room was quiet for a moment.

“Well, I guess that solves the whole engagement problem.” Shorter finally said. “I mean he’s too old to marry you now.”

“That’s not true at all,” Sergei said easily getting to his feet and sitting in a chair. “I knew many nobles to were engaged to middle age or even old people.”

“Don’t you dare.” Ash hissed.

“If you’re unwed and are still will to continue our engagement then I am yours Sergei Varishikov.” Eiji bowed a little from his seat.

“What?” Ash sounded completely outraged. “Why would you marry him?!”

“For the sake of my family and our land, I must do what is best for everyone,” Eiji said stiffly making sure to look straight ahead and not at Ash. He didn't want to see the blond's expression of horror. Why couldn’t Ash understand that it was his duty to keep his family’s statured secure? It wasn’t easy for Eiji, but he had learned many years ago how to shut down his emotions in order to uphold the family. Ash turned on Sergei.

“If you agree with this, I will make you suffer.”

“Calm down little Lynx. I couldn’t marry Eiji even if I wanted to.”

Eiji looked at him in surprise.

“Why not? Have you married already?”

“No that’s not it.”

“Is it that I am no longer desirable to you?” Eiji whished they could have this conversation away from everyone. It felt too private, too personal. This wasn’t something he wanted the Ibe and the rest to hear and it made it worse with Ash in the room. For some reason, he cared what Ash felt about his engagement. Eiji pushed down these feelings. It wasn’t important right now.

“Eiji, you need to marry a noble and I am only a noble by title and nothing else. I have no land nor merits to offer the Okumura family.” He paused. “Much like Ash here,” Ash growled from his seat.

“So that means you’re open to date now?” Shorter asked perking up. “Since you’re no longer engaged.” He rubbed his hands together. “We can start finding you a…” he smiled over at Ash. “suitable partner.”

For one shining moment Eiji let his mind wander down that possibility. He allowed himself to fantasize about a world where he and Ash could court. In his mind's eye, he saw them walking through his family's garden under the moon’s cool light. Behind them, Eiji’s family were talking to Griff about their upcoming wedding and how it would straighten their positions. Then the fantasy faded, and he came back down to reality.

“That’s not how it works Shorter. When my family wakes, they will find another noble for me to marry.” Ash and Griff didn’t have any land or merits. Ash was not raised as a Noble. He was wild and free. There was no way Eiji's family would approve of any match between him and Eiji.

Eiji forced cheerfulness into his voice. “It should take that long. I’m only 20 and still desirable.” He tried not to think too hard about it. His disappointment was overwhelming. He had lucked out when he was engaged to Sergei. The man got along Eiji and they both had similar beliefs. Now that he was back in the market, he was worried. Who would he marry? Would he be wed to someone who was a tyrant or held different beliefs? Would his new husband or wife beat him? He had heard a lot of horror stories of bad matches.

“That’s unfair.” Ash’s voice was barely over a whisper.

“That’s how it works Ash.” Eiji once again struggled with his ugly emotions ugly, though it didn’t show on his face. “My parents will decide who is the best person for me. It is all for the best.” He still couldn’t look at Ash. It was frustrating that only after about ten days away from his noble duties, Eiji’s mind suddenly decided to do whatever it wanted to. It should have taken longer for him to lose 20 years of trained emotion suppression. His desires were not important.

“It’s getting late.” Max suddenly said standing. “Let’s have dinner.”

Dinner was a gloomy affair. No one seemed to want to talk. They all ate hurriedly, the sounds of forks scraping plates the only sound. Eiji was grateful for it. During dinner, he was finally able to crush down his wandering mind and stuff all the unwanted thoughts away. Once everything was in check, he allowed himself to look at Ash. Ash was eating his meal with such force that Eiji was worried that his plate was going to break in half. He briefly wondered why Ash was so irritated about Eiji’s willingness to get married to a stranger. Surely it didn’t affect him. Why would he care?

_“Maybe he feels the same as you do.”_ A soft voice said in Eiji’s head. Eiji slammed that thought away. He couldn’t go down that path. He needed to believe at Ash’s attitude was just because he cared about people around him and nothing more.

After dinner, everyone took their dishes to the sink and gathered again in the living room. Once everyone was settled Griff spoke.

“We need to decide what we’re doing tomorrow. Who is going to travel with Eiji to visit Yut-Lung and who’s staying? We can’t all go. It’s too risky with how active Arthur has been.”

“You guys are visiting Yut-Lung?” Sergei asked.

“It’s the only way to break the curse,” Eiji explained.

“I’m going since I caused this mess,” Ash said flatly.

“Same.” Shorter nodded.

“I’m coming too,” Max said. “You’ll need back up.”

“You should stay behind to keep everything under control.” Jessica huffed.

“Griff can do that.”

“No way! I’m going!” Griff frowned. “It was my brother who caused this mess and I need to help him fix it.”

“I think Jessica should stay behind,” Ibe said. “The men listen to her more than Max anyways.” Jessica shot him an angry look.

“You should stay too,” Max said. “You can’t fight Ibe.” Ibe scowled.

Eiji rubbed his forehead while everyone bickered around him. He was tired. Today had been too confusing and his brain was shutting down.

“Maybe you should stay behind too Griff,” Max said. “You got those injuries on your knees. What if they act up again?”

“I’m not going to stay behind when my little brother and Eiji are going to face that snake.” Griff’s voice was rising.

“I’m not staying behind either,” Ibe said loudly.

“ENOUGH!” Eiji raised his voice over the commotion. Instinctively everyone fell silent. “Griff should go with us too since he’s Ash’s brother. Someone needs to keep the order and since the men listen to Jessica then she should stay behind. Ibe,” he looked apologetically at the man. “I’m sorry but I think it’s best for you to stay as well.” He glanced back at Ash. “You know what’s going on better than me. What do you think?” Ash paused.

“I think Blanca and Max should come as well. They both know how to fight and Blanca…knows Yut-Lung personally.

“That’s settled then.” Eiji got up from his seat. Jessica grumbled under her breath but didn’t say anything. Shorter whistled.

“That was impressive.”

“It’s weird.” Ash shivered. “I’ve never seen Jessica back down like that.”

“Alright then.” Eiji ignored Ash and Shorter. “Now if that’s over. I need to find a place to sleep. Is there any way I could stay here?”

“You can take the guest room upstairs. Ash can show you where it is.” Griff said. Eiji nodded and turned to Ash.

“Lead the way.” Ash took Eiji upstairs and down a hall. They stopped at the second to last door.

“Here we are.” Ash led the way in. “I bet you’re looking forward to sleeping in a bed again.” Eiji followed him inside. It was a small room with only a few pieces of furniture, but it has a homey feel to it. Ash walked past him heading for the door. “If you need anything, I’ll be just down the ha-”

“Please stay.” Eiji blurted out. All of a sudden he wasn’t the person who helped raise Griff and the others. He wasn’t a noble. He was just the Eiji. Eiji who had traveled with Ash and the others. Ash paused clearly startled. Eiji blushed a little but didn’t bother to hide it.

“I mean you don’t need to but…my mind is so…muddled. I don’t know what to think anymore. I’m no longer engaged. The kids I watched now have kids and brother and everyone seems unhopeful about meeting with Yut-Lung.” He sat down on the bed and curled up his legs. “I just don’t want to be alone right now.” For a second, he thought Ash was just going to walk out without saying anything. Instead, he let out a small breath.

“Alright. Let me grab a book from my room. I’ll be back in a moment.” Eiji watched him leave. The second he was alone all the uncertainties seemed to press against him. He curled up tighter and closed his eyes. It felt like forever before Ash returned.

“I’m back.” Eiji opened his eyes as Ash entered the room and sat down on the side of the bed. “Now go to sleep. You look exhausted.” Eiji crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes again. Instead of the fears and uncertainty, Eiji felt at peace. He concentrated on Ash’s breathing and the shifting mattress. The blond’s presents calmed Eiji and, much like on the balcony at the castle, Eiji’s whirling thoughts slowed until he fell in a deep asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annd that's it.  
> Everyone's not really in a great place right now. Poor Eiji had his whole world turned upsidedown. If you enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a Kudo/review. They really make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I meant to post this last night but forgot. I'm not too pleased how this chapter turned out but I've been down lately so this is the best I can do. Like always this is not beta-read so feel free to point out mistakes that bother you.  
> On to the story!

Despite how urgent the situation was, it took a while for them to actually leave. After Max explained everything to Blanca, he suggested that they send an envoy to Yut-Lung, requesting a meeting. Blanca explained that there was a better chance of the prince listening to them if they treated him with respect. Ash had to agree. Yut-Lung was always more agreeable if he felt he had the upper hand. Ash sent Bones out with their request. He had assumed it would only take a few days since Bones was traveling alone but time pasted, he realized that Yut-Lung wasn’t in any hurry to respond. It took almost two weeks before he sends a message back.

If things were normal Ash would have found this irritating. He hated being trapped in the hideout. Every day spent hiding was a day Arthur could gain more power. Things were not normal however and Ash found himself less restless with Eiji. During those two weeks, he got to show Eiji around the base and all his favorite places. They enjoyed playing games with the other men, swimming in the lake, and helping around the house. Since Eiji was a Noble, even small household choirs were new to him. Once Ash showed him how it was done, he would work diligently and steadily until the whole place glowed. Ash found it both hilarious and adorable how proud Eiji was once a job was finished.

During the day Eiji seemed to be having to much fun to worry about the curse. It was only at night when he asked Ash to stay with him until he fell asleep, did he worry. Eiji only ever asked Ash to stay with him during these times. It made Ash feel good to know how much Eiji trusted him. As time went on Ash started to notice that Eiji chanced depending on who he talked to. When he was talking to Griff, Max, and Blanca, he was more formal and adultlike. He hid his emotions behind a pleasant smile and never lost his temper or showed weakness. Eiji always talked with an air of authority and held himself up high. In turn, Griff and the others respect him and value his opinion. He was more relaxed with Ash, Shorter, and the other men. He laughed easily and helped Shorter play pranks. He didn’t hide what he was feeling or what was on his mind. Ash personally wished he was this open all the time.

The two weeks past in a flash and finally Bones returned bearing a letter of permission from Yut-Lung. The group packed their bags and Ash gave some last commands to his men. Soon he and Eiji were ready to go. They stood by the side of the house waiting for Shorter to finish his goodbyes.

“Farewell, my love.” Shorter kissed the hand of his current date and bowed. “Until I return.”

“Shorter hurry up or we’re going to leave you!” Ash called. Shorter shot him a look before giving his date a final kiss and turning dramatically away. He walked over to Eiji and Ash, blowing one last kiss over his shoulder. Once he reached the pair his expression turned sour and crossed his arms.

“You know it wouldn’t have killed you to wait a minute longer. You can’t just say “bye” to someone you’ve been seeing. It needs to be…” Shorter posed dramatically. “Romantic.” Eiji snorted with laughter and Ash shook his head.

“Your romance won’t last a week.” Ash rolled his eyes as the three of them headed over to where the rest of the group was waiting. “I bet he’ll send you a breakup letter within a couple of days. Of course, that’s only if you don’t break up with him first.”

“What do you two know about love.” Shorter grumbled.

“I know about courting and romantic gestures.” Eiji offered. “I was engaged after all….” his voice faded off and he suddenly looked away. Ash felt a clenching in his stomach. After learning about Eiji’s engagement with Blanca he felt anxious whenever Eiji started talking about courting. It was a reminder that when they broke the curse, Eiji would marrying some random Noble. Over the course of the two weeks, Ash found it bothered him more and more. Despite his best efforts to ignore it, the situation upset him ore then he let on. Eiji also seemed to want to avoid the topic. Whenever it came up, he would either quickly change it or sit quietly until they had moved on.

“Ready?” Griff said. Ash blinked in surprise. He had been so zoned out he didn’t realize they were at the meeting place already.

“Yeah.” He said hosting up his bag. “Let’s go!”

The journey to the castle proved to be as difficult as the journey to the hideout. Arthur had apparently taken those two weeks to tighten security to a barbaric amount. Some days they spent hours trying to fight or avoid Arthur’s men. Other days the just hid in the trees and waited them out. Ash had two more run-ins with Arthur. Luckily Eiji wasn’t with him during those times since Artur had hinted that he would be tearing the young Noble apart for humiliated in front of all his men. After learning this Ash made sure Eiji was nowhere near the fight. The journey became faster as they approached the border. Arthur couldn’t place his men outside Golzine’s land without Yut-Lung shooting them down. This meant they started making good time after almost five days of endless detours.

As they travel into the Lee clan’s territory, the group became tenser. Ash noticed everyone was getting anxious. Although they still talked casually while they walked, there seemed to be a dark cloud hanging overhead. No one thought this conversation was going to go well. Everyone was trying to keep everyone else’s spirits up while also thinking of a Plan B. The only person who could pull that off was Shorter. He chatted loudly and cheerfully with Max and the others. He started teaching Eiji different bird signals to warn of approaching enemies. He randomly sidetracked Ash into talking about future raids.

Today however Shorter was strangely subdued. He walked with his head slightly bent, frowning. Both Ash and Eiji noticed this but Ash wasn’t going to interrupt his brooding. Eiji, on the other hand, had no problem asking.

“What’s wrong Shorter?” Eiji put his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder. “You’ve been quiet all morning.”

“Oh, I’m just thinking.” Shorter sighed.

“About our meeting with Yut-Lung?” Ash asked as he caught up to walk with them.

“No.” Shorter frowned. “It’s something more important.”

“Is it about the curse?” Eiji suggested. Shorter shook his head.

Ash narrowed his eyes. “Don’t tell me it’s about your stupid date.”

“No...” Shorter gave another woeful sigh. “As I was trying to sleep last night, I realized that the chain of command is broken.” Ash brow furled in confusion. This was not what he expected. Next to him, Eiji was also taken aback.

“What?”

“The chain of command!” Shorter threw his arms up. “Usually you’re in charge” he pointed to Ash “but with Griff here, you let him make decisions.”

“So Griff is in charge.” Ash shrugged. He didn’t see what the big deal was.

“But he’s not!” Shorter turned his finger on Eiji “Just last night Eiji decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed and Griff listened. He always listens to what Eiji has to say.”

“Wait, are you saying I’m in charge,” Eiji asked doubtfully.

“No, because during the last raid Ash told you to wait with Max, and you did so. You always do what Ash tells you to.” Shorter pulled at his hair. “See it’s a circle! I’m stuck in a circle of command! Where do I fall in all of this?!”

“That’s what’s bothering you?” Ash asked dryly, his worry turning into amusement.

“It kept me up all night.” Shorter wailed. Eiji burst out laughing and Ash snorted. He knew Shorter was just trying to lighten the mood and he was grateful for it. Eiji had been more and more distant lately. It was nice to see him relax and smile again. Shorter noticing that Ash and Eiji seemed less tense gave a rueful grin and turned to Eiji.

“Hey, do you want me to show you the bird call for all clear?”

Ash fell behind as Eiji eagerly tried to copy Shorter’s motions. Soon Ash was walking with Max, Griff, and Blanca.

“Yut-Lung is only helpful if he has something to gain.” Max was muttering. “Even if the princess awards him for his service, I doubt it will be enough.” Unlike up ahead, the mood was still tense back here.

“We don’t have much of a choice.” Blanca pointed out. “Yut-Lung is the only person we can turn to. If we get another kingdom involved, they most likely will report it to Golzine. Everyone’s afraid of him. We don’t need him interfering.”

“This could still work.” Griff said hopefully “Eiji seemed confident. Maybe he has a plan.” Ash snorted and the three men turned to look at him.

“You know Eiji doesn’t have a plan. How could he? He never met Yut-Lung before.” Ash rolled his eyes. “ Eiji is more anxious than the rest of us.”

“You think so?” Max asked. “he seems so calm though.”

“Where did you get that idea from?” Ash asked confused. “He always tenses up when we talk about it. He mentioned multiple times that he is scared this is going to fail and it will be his fault.l” Ash’s words were met by a stunned silence.

“When did he tell you all of this.” Griff finally asked.

“During the evens usually.” A dawning realization hit Ash. “He hasn’t talked about this with any of you has he?”

“No.” Blanca watched Ash closely “It seems he’s really opening up to you” Blanca didn’t look happy about it.

“Yeah, so what.” Ash shrugged. “He needs someone to talk to and I’m available.” The three older men shot each other looks. Ash didn’t like the pitying on their faces.

“Ash,” Blanca started, “I’m happy you and Eiji get along but tread carefully. Eiji is a Noble. You’re going to get hurt if you get too attached to him.” Blanca gently touched his shoulder. Ash shook it off.

“You mean because his parents are going to marry him off?” Ash spat.

“Ash, we all know you have a crush on him,” Griff muttered. “Under different circumstances, I would be thrilled, but I know Eiji’s parents and I know it would only end with your heart being broken.”

“I don’t understand why he’s so willing to marry some random noble when it’s clearly making him unhappy.” Ash had spent all his life fighting nobles their ‘destiny’ for him. It was frustrating how easily Eiji rolled over and allowed himself to be used without trying to break free.

“I know you don’t.” Griff gave a sad smile. “You were only raised as a noble unit seven, and after that Golzine took you in…” his eyes darkened at the memory. “What he did to you was horrible. It broke you in ways I never thought possible. I know you understand the rules and concepts of the Nobles through him but…not how it feels to be one. Trust me I was raised longer in that environment. It does not feel like a cage to Eiji. He sees it’s his responsibility. He’s proud of it.”

“That’s disgusting.” Ash crocked. How could Eiji’s parents twist him like that? What parents encourage their own children to close off their feelings? Some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Max said quickly,

“It’s very normal for Nobles to have an arranged marriage. Eiji’s parents were probably engaged before they met each other. They don’t see it as a bad thing. Eiji doesn’t either. When he gets married and has or adopts children, he will force them to marry whoever he sees fit. The cycle will keep on going.”

“And that makes it alright?” Ash couldn’t imagine Eiji doing such a thing. Would Eiji really be so warped that one day that he would marry his own children off for gain?

“It’s a different world Ash,” Blanca said. “You are not part of it.” Ash opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything a voice interrupted.

“Hey” They looked around to see Eiji and Shorter catching up to them. “Is everything alright?” He looked into each of their tense faces, ending on Ash’s. Ash found he couldn’t look Eiji in the eyes.

“We’re fine.” He said shortly.

Eiji surveyed him, concerned “Let’s stop for lunch. Everyone seems cranky.” The tense mood seemed to lift a little.

“Good idea.” Max said relived “There are some fallen trees ahead. Let’s eat there.” The group tromped over to the area. Ash took the time to force himself to relax and not think of Eiji’s engagement. It was a skill he learned while under Golzine. Blocking out memories temporarily allowed him to be himself even under terrible situations. By the time they made it to the logs and Griff had started a small fire to eat up their food, Ash was in a better mood.

Max flopped down on a log with a groan. “Ow, I’m so sore.” He rubbed his back while the others joined him sitting in a circle around the small fire.

“Old man,” Ash smirked.

“Hey I’m only 35,” Max growled.

“It’s still so weird for me to think of you as an adult.” Eiji sat down next to Max and accepted a bowl of food. “Some mornings I wake up and think I’m going to see you as a ten-year-old sliding down the rails of the stairs.” He sighed. “To me, it was only a few weeks ago that you convinced Griff to help you put your mother’s gown on a pig. So much has changed.”

“You did what?” Ash snorted.

Griff pressed his lips together. “Max talked me into it. He did that a lot when we were young.”

“Don’t put all the blame on Max.” Eiji gave him a stern look. “It was your bright idea to ride the poor creature through the castle.” He waved his spoon scoldingly at Griff. “You nearly plowed over poor Ibe and I _know_ Max was trying to run over Jessica.”

“Seriously?” Ash raised his eyebrows as he accepted his own bowl. “And you got mad at Shorter and me for letting a chicken into the house.”

“You didn’t _let_ a chicken in the house. You hid it in the shelf so when the cook went to open it, it would jump out at her.” Griff turned to Eiji. “I don’t know how you managed to raise the three of is. I could barely keep these two gremlins out of trouble.” He gestured at Ash and Shorter.

“What can I say, we were curious children.” Shorter shrugged.

“And at least we didn’t ride a pig in the house dressed in mom’s clothes.” Ash looked thoughtful. “Though that would have been funny.” Eiji stifled a giggle. He made eye contact with Ash and for a second, and he saw mischief in Eiji’s dark eyes. Then he was back to being his “adult” self.

“I bet Ash and Shorter were sweet children,” Eiji said gently to Griff and Max. “For all your mischief, the three of you were good children at heart,” He turned to Ash. “Griff used to write me poems about knights and dragons. He would rush up to me with a huge grin on his face and read it out loud. I still have the poems and Max’s little drawing that accompanied it.” Eiji laughed. “Sometimes Jessica and Ibe would add their own flairs as well.”

“Really?” Ash smirked at his brother. “I would _love_ to see that.” An evil glint appeared in Eiji’s eye for a second before disappeared.

“Once the curse is lifted, I’ll show you some of them.”

“Now wait a moment.” Griff sputtered. “That’s kind of private, isn’t it? I’m sure I didn’t want you to share that with everyone.”

“Yes, you did.” Eiji was fighting to keep the laughter out of his voice. “You told me to hang it on the message board for everyone to see. It might have been 25 years for you, but it’s only been a couple of weeks for me. I’m sure I remember better.”

“Griff you doomed us all.” Max groaned. “Ash is never going to let us live this down if he sees those.” Both men turned slowly to look at Ash who was watching them with a shit-eating grin. Not only would he like to see something from his brother’s childhood, but it would also be useful to use against Griff when he tried to embarrass him. Max’s drawings were a sweet bonus.

“Two can play at that game.” Griff turned to Eiji. “If you come by our place again, I’ll show you the books Ash and Shorter used to write when they were five.” Ash’s grin disappeared in an instance.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Really?” Eiji’s mouth twitched before the mask was back on. “I would like to see that. I’ll remember to ask about it when I next visit.” He turned to look Ash fully in the face and there was no hiding his malicious grin.

“Traitors,” Ash growled before turning to Shorter. “We’ll need to burn those when we get back.”

“Don’t you dare!” Shorter gasped. “Unlike you, I was an adorable five-year-old. My stories are heartwarming innocent fun. I don’t mind Eiji reading them. You’re on your own man.”

“You’re all traitors.” Ash groaned. Everyone laughed.

“As fun as this chat is.” Blanca piped up. “We are all done eating so we should continue.”

“Right.” Eiji stood up, his adult mask back on. “Sorry Sergei, I was distracted.” He gave Blanca a polite nodded. Irritation swelled in Ash. Even though Eiji was no longer engaged to Blanca he still treated him with a respect that Ash didn’t think he deserved. Ash didn’t hate Blanca. He got along well enough with his old teacher. It was just he never understood why he turned on Golzine. It always made him a little suspicious about his motives.

\---

After crossing into Lee territory, it took them only three days before they entered the city surrounding Yut-Lung’s castle. Eiji found the town quite nice. It was bustling and busy, full of shops and sellers. Women haggled prices with shop keepers. Men loaded goods onto carts and children played underfoot. Eiji enjoyed his time traveling with Ash and hanging out at the hideout, but he was glad to be in a city again. He always enjoyed looking out the window of his carriage at the people working. Of course, this time around heh wasn’t in a carriage. Stall vendors kept yelling at him to buy his goods. He found them rather aggressive. One guy even waved a fish in his face. Ash had smacked it away and pulled Eiji closer.

“Just ignore them.” He muttered. Eiji nodded, glad that Ash had picked up on his discomfort. As they walked Eiji noticed they weren’t heading to Yut-Lung’s castle.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to make a stop at my sister’s restaurant.” Shorter beamed back at him. “It’s a good place to wait until we have the meeting.

“It’s not safe on the streets,” Blanca added. “Yut-Lung’s brothers hate us. They will cause problems if they know we’re here.”

“I see. I didn’t know you had a sister Shorter.” Eiji was pulled to a stop. He looked around and saw that they were standing in front of a restaurant.

“Yeah, she’s great. Just wait until you meet her.” Shorter opened the door and called,

“Hey sis, we’re back!” A woman with cropped black hair looked up. She stared at Shorter for a moment then narrowed her eyes.

“Shorter Wong what the hell happened to your hair?!” She crossed her arms as she marched across the room. “you disappear for almost two years and now come back looking like this? What happened? Should I be concerned? Are you sick or did you touch something magical?” Shorter’s smile became embarrassed.

“Ah, well you see a while ago I was cursed by a sorceress-.”

“What did you do?”

“I have no idea!” Shorter said. Shorter’s sister growled, “But that’s not important now.” Shorter grabbed Eiji and pulled him in front of himself like a shield. “This is Eiji Okumura.” Shorter’s sister’s face softened, and she glanced over at Max.

“Okumura?” she asked quietly. “Wasn’t that one of the nobles from the sleeping castle.”

“You knew?” Shorter looked shocked.

“Of course, Griff’s parents explained everything to our parents before they died.” Shorter’s sister nodded at Eiji. “My name is Nadia. I’m Shorter’s older sister. Please make yourself at home.” She spun around to face his brother. “And you, go cover your hair.”

“What?” Shorter frowned. “Why?

“Because you stand out too much. Yut-Lung may be in charge here, but the city is still full of spies working for his brothers.”

Ash grabbed Eiji’s arm and nodded his head towards a back room as the sibling argued. Eiji followed him away from Shorter and the others. They entered a small living room and crossed it to go into a study. Once there, Ash closed the door and let go of Eiji’s arm. He sat down on a chair and beckoned Eiji to do the same.

“Listen, about the meeting tomorrow.” Ash folded his hands and looked up at Eiji. “I was thinking about it and I think it would be best if you kept quiet for the most part. After you tell your story let me try to convince him.” Eiji frowned and opened his mouth. Ash hurried on. “I know you understand Noble meetings and courts better them me, but I know Yut-Lung better then you do. He’s not like you or the Nobles you worked with. He’s more like…me.” Ash didn’t look to happy about the comparison.

Eiji cocked his head. “What do you mean more like you?”

“We were both raised as “Nobles” but were actually just their playthings. I Golzine and Yut-Lung was his brothers. If you try pleading to his Noble side, it’s going to irritate him.” Ash gave a small smile. “That’s probably why he deals with me and the rest of my men. We don’t act like them.” Ash paused for a moment. “Actually it would be better if you don’t tell him you are a Noble at all. Just act as you do around me.”

“Won’t that be worse if I don’t treat him with respect.”

“No, be respectful just keep your language simple. You don’t want him to compare you to his brothers. Anything that reminds him of his brother causes him to act unbearable. Just remember that Yut-Lung despises Nobles.” Ash gave a small snort. “I guess that’s another thing we have in common.”

Eiji’s heart skipped as his eyes widened in surprise. Ash hated Nobles? He knew Ash didn’t like Golzine or his court but he didn’t know that it extended to all Nobles and courts.

Eiji swallowed down a lump that was growing in his throat. “The Nobles must have done some terrible things to do.”

Ash laughed dryly. “You don’t know the half of it.” his face darkened. “They hurt me in ways I didn’t know possible. I can still see them.” Ash’s eyes were far away and full of anger. “Looking down at me….they knew they had power over me… They talked about me as if I was just an object that couldn’t understand them. If I acted up, they put me in my place. To them, I was just a pretty doll.” He clenched his fists and Eiji could feel his hate radiating from him. “They’re just typical Nobles. Always doing whatever they wanted to do. They hold the power and decided the fates of everyone else. Nobles are the scourge of the Earth.” He spat on the ground.

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” Eiji’s voice was painfully small. He looked down at the ground guilt filling his stomach. He felt ashamed and dirty. He knew Golzine had killed Ash’s parents and took him as a prisoner, but he really never understood Ash’s pain. Ash’s words dripped with years of hate and abuse. He had every right to hate Nobility. It didn’t stop Eiji’s chest from clenching though. He knew that he wasn’t an exception to this rule. Although he had never been cruel to anyone under him, that didn’t make him free from Ash’s hatred. He was prideful of his land and really only talked to other Nobles. If they had met under different circumstances Eiji would be a Noble Ash hated. If they had visited Golzine’s land they would have overlooked Ash’s treatment since it was none of their business. The thought made him sick.

Eiji tightened his shoulders trying to hide his pain. He could not act pathetic in front of Ash, not after how ignorant he had been. All this time Ash carried around a deep loathing for people like him and there he was chatting Ash away. Eiji was abusing Ash’s kindness. Ash felt indebted to him because he woke Eiji up early, and what did Eiji do with it? He made Ash stay with him when he had trouble sleeping. He took up Ash’s time to explain how to do simple household tasks. He always went with Ash when he went on errands. Eiji’s stomach turned and he wished he had given Ash some space. Maybe he shouldn’t have made a fool of himself, acting all friendly with him. Ash probably wished Eiji would just leave him alone.

“Eiji” Ash’s voice was soft. “are you alright?”

“You don’t need to be nice to me if it hurts you.” Eiji couldn’t lookup. “If I knew you hated Nobles, I would have given you space. I’m sorry. I’ve been a burden, haven’t I? Just like a typical spoiled Noble.”

“No!” Ash sounded alarmed. “I didn’t mean it like that….” Ash swore quietly and reached out to touch his hand. “Eiji look at me please.” Eiji reluctantly raised his head. “I’m sorry. I got wrapped up in my past. I-I know not all Nobles are like that. I mean my brother was raised a Noble and I don’t hate him…” Ash’s soft green eyes sparkled with regret. “I still stand by what I say that a lot of Nobles are filth, but I was wrong to say all of them. I don’t hate you Eiji…I actually like you a lot. When I first met you, I was cautious, but you never held your power over our heads. You were nice to everyone.” Ash smiled slightly. “You were never a burden.”

“But I asked you to stay with me almost every night until I fell asleep.” Eiji’s face flushed with embarrassment. “Wasn’t I abusing your kindness then?”

“Eiji when I first escaped Golzine I couldn’t sleep alone at night. For the next five years, I slept on my brother’s floor or in Shorter’s room when he stayed over. My mind wouldn’t stand still if I was alone. You’re in the middle of uncertain times. You need companionship.”

“But I’m still a Noble.” Eiji wanted to look away again n shame. “If we meet at Golzine’s castle I’m afraid I would turn a blind eye to your pain.” He gulped. “Because I might have thought that it was none of my business.”

“Eiji if you weren’t put under a curse my father might have married someone else other then my mom and I would never have been born. You can’t keep thinking up “what ifs”. We met under this situation. If I ever ended up back in Golzine’s possession would you turn a blind eye then?”

“No!” Eiji shook his head.

“Exactly. I don’t know how you _might_ have acted and maybe you once _were_ more like a Noble before the curse, but this is now, besides.” A small grin appeared on his face. “It’s hard to hate the person your older brother looks up to.”

“Griff was a good child.” Eiji turned over his hand so he could hold Ash’s. “I’m sorry you had to suffer so much at the hands of Nobility. I wish I could do something for you.”

“You’ve done a lot for me.” Ash squeezed Eiji’s hand gently. “Believe it or not I’m not usually this open with strangers. It takes a very long time for me to trust a new recruit.”

“I’m not usually this open to new people as well. Actually I’m not usually open to people in general. You are Shorter are the first people I felt like I could just be myself without any rules.” Eiji tilted his head a little. “You know it’s funny. When I first met you guys, I thought I was going to be robbed and killed.” Eiji smiled shyly. “I didn’t know what to make of “Ash Lynx and his Merry Men.”’ Ash groaned and shook his head.

“The name sounds worse when you say it.”

Eiji giggled “At the time I was afraid of you. Now I know better. You’re kind.” He held Ash’s hand close. “and brave. I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“Eiji.” Ash’s eyes shimmered with unsaid feelings. “I would never hurt you.” They were closer now. Eiji didn’t know when that happened. He could feel Ash’s breath on his cheeks. If he leaned in a little, he could kiss Ash’s soft lips.

_“No, don’t! You have a duty to your family. You can’t just kiss him.”_ His mind warned. Eiji’s emotions shoved it aside. How bad could it be? No one was around. They wouldn’t know of his little scandal. He didn’t need to tell anyone. It could be their secret. One kiss and that’s it. After that, they could walk away and pretend it never happened.

_“But that not fair for Ash.”_ This time his mind successfully stopped him. Reality was seeping through his emotions forcing him to face the truth. It might be a little innocent kiss to him but if he did kiss Ash, it would confuse him. It was cruel to lead him on like that. He would be taking advantage of Ash and then acting like it never happened. He couldn’t do that. Ash was a free man. He could date anyone he wanted to. Why would he choose a Noble who was bound to someone else? It felt like he was trying to drag Ash into a scandal. Ash deserved better than that.

“Anyways.” Eiji stood up quickly, letting go of Ash’s hand. “We should go get something to eat. Ash blinked surprise at Eiji’s sudden change in attitude.

“Ah right.” He got up as well. Eiji thought he could detect disappointment in Ash’s voice, but it could have been him projecting his own disappointment. It _had_ to be. Ash couldn’t feel the same way. It would hurt both of them if they developed feelings. Even if Ash felt something for him the best thing to do was to ignore it. Shorter had taught Eiji that these things didn’t last. Whatever they built here would disappear after a couple of weeks apart. Ash would find someone better than him. He would date someone not bound by duty. Eiji would just become another Noble that Ash knew.

Eiji tried to keep his heart from aching at that thought. He needed to control himself. Even so, he found that he couldn’t meet Ash’s eyes as they walked together back to the restaurant, and to Shorter and Nadia raised voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment/Kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry it took me so long. I have been dealing with depression and it's taken a hit on my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yut-Lung folded his arms as he observed the two people in front of him. One was Ash Lynx and the other was some guy who was probably part of Ash’s gang. Yut-Lung eyed the other man suspiciously. Ash always came alone when visiting Yut-Lung. The other man’s presence spelled trouble. Yut-Lung looked him over him. He was small and dark-haired. He looked younger than Ash and lacked any visible muscles. Yut-Lung wondered where Ash picked him up. It wasn’t like Ash was in need of new recruits. Many people wanted to get back at Golzine. Ash was quite picky when it came to who he let join his “Merry Men”. Yut-Lung couldn’t see what the young man had to offer. He wasn’t going to ask. He didn’t want Ash to know how much the other man’s presents unnerved him. Instead, he casually crossed his legs and rested his hands in front of him.

“Sing won’t be back until tomorrow.” Yut-Lung carefully watched Ash’s expression. “If you need new supplies, then you’ll have to wait until then. I need to make sure everything is going well.” Ash’s face remained neutral but there was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes. It was obvious to him that Yut-Lung knew that he wasn’t here for Sing.

“The coup is going well?” Ash said almost formally. Yut-Lung smirked. So Ash was going to play this game. Both knew that one of them was going to have to break and talk about the other man’s presents. Yut-Lung was not going to ask first and from the looks of it, Ash wasn’t going to explain himself until Yut-Lung asked. This game was the usual one. They’ve played it many times before. It was a power game. Whoever spoke about the real reason Ash brought another person here was vulnerable. The other person would have control of the conversation.

“Indeed,” Yut-Lung twirled a long piece of hair around his finger. “we’ve managed to convince my brothers that the Holy Grail exists and can be found nearby. They are going to meet up and debate who is going to drink from it. Then Sing and his men will take them down while they are together.” Every century or so someone claims they had seen the grail. This was of interest to Yut-Lung’s brother because the Grail was thought to grant immortality to whoever drinks it.

“I noticed a lot of activity in town.” Ash crossed his arms. “Too much activity for a coop that’s going to happen in four months.” Yut-Lung’s eyes flashed. Ash was good at playing this game. He knew by asking these questions Yut-Lung would most likely change the subject. The only other subject readily available was one about the unusual guest. Yut-Lung was not going to ask about him. He was not going to put himself in a weaker position then Ash. Yut-Lung debated his choices.

“Unfortunately, we had to move it up to two months.” Yut-Lung finally said lightly. “You see, I’ve been engaged.” For a fraction of a second surprise crossed Ash’s face before it was quickly covered up.

“Congratulations.” Ash smirked at him, “I hope they are _charming_.”

“How kind of you.” Yut-Lung said in mock formality. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the other man shift slightly. If he was bothered that Ash wasn’t getting to the point, he didn’t show it. There was something off about the dark-haired man. It annoyed Yut-Lung but he couldn’t figure out why.

“I don’t see the problem. Won’t a wedding be a perfect time to strike?” Ash asked

“No, too many people from other nations will be invited. We need my brothers to disappear quietly.” Yut-Lung eyes slide back to Ash. “You see they are beginning to get suspicious of me. They know that once I am married, they can control me. I don’t have the right to refused. If I break off the marriage at the altar it would give them an excuse to execute me”

Ash’s smirk disappeared replaced by a spark of interest. “I’ve near heard that one before. What stupid Noble law is this?”

“It’s a law that states that those who are in an arranged marriage must say their vows when they reach the alter or else be consider a traitor to their family and kin.” Yut-Lung waved his hand annoyed.

“That’s a ridiculously stupid law.” Ash scoffed. Yut-Lung hummed in agreement.

“Apparently long-ago Nobles had trouble with arranged marriages being broken off at the altar. Nowadays most Nobles go to their weddings quietly and those who would fight are cowed into submission by the prospect of execution.”

“That’s just so typical of Nobles.” Ash rolled his eyes.

“It’s surprising how many countries aby by it. There are very few countries that don’t have that rule.” This conversation was going nowhere. As fun as it was to bash the Nobles, it had little to do with the real reason Ash was there. Yut-Lung pressed his teeth together. He didn’t want to be the first person to ask but he didn’t have time to draw it out any longer. Fortunately, at that moment, the other man shifted again, looking slightly uncomfortable. This caught Ash’s attention and, after a moment’s hesitation, he said. 

“As amusing as this discussion is I did not come here to idly chat.”

Yut-Lung watched him quietly. Ash was winning their little game, yet he chose to break off early and allow Yut-Lung to control the conversation. Whatever the problem was, it was important to Ash.

Ash turned around and nodded to the man behind him. The man walked forward and bowed respectfully to Yut-Lung. A sudden image flashed in his mind of his brother’s Noble acquaintances’ flourished bows. Before he could dwell on it the man started to speak.

“My name is Eiji Okumura.” Eiji bowed again. “I had Ash bring be here to reque-…I mean to ask for your assist-….help.”

Yut-Lung rested his chin on his hand as Eiji launched into his story. He was only half-listening. Now that Eiji was talking the unidentified annoyance was growing. There was definitely something about Eiji that rubbed Yut-Lung the wrong way. It wasn’t that he was rude, he was very polite. He didn’t dress in any manner that would insult Yut-Lung, He looked like most of Ash’s men. Before he could figure out what was wrong, Eiji had finished talking and stepped back. Ash then started explaining the benefits of kissing the princess. Yut-Lung had to admit it sounded quite tempting. The royals from the haunted castle were said to be quite rich and it would be nice to have allies, especially ones who were asleep and needed to get all their information for him. Still, something held him back. It was the feeling of aggravation he got from Eiji. He wanted to know why he disliked this man so much before he agreed to help him.

Yut-Lung’s eyes wandered back over to were Eiji was standing. Despite not talking he still stood back straight, his hands neatly tucked in front of him. Yut-Lung narrowed his eyes. This stance was too formal for peasants or Ash’s men. They didn’t have an up bring to know proper stances. Matter of fact all Eiji’s movements have been surprisingly controlled. Eiji clearly had a proper upbringing. One that taught him how to talk or act in the presence of royalty.

A Noble man’s upbringing.

“Do you agree?” Ash finished. Yut-Lung turned his attention back to the blond, his lips pressing into a thin line.

“Why did you bring a Noble here?” his voice came out as a low hiss. Ash jerked slightly and the Noble had the audacity to look shocked and embarrassed.

“How could you tell?” the Noble muttered.

“The way you are standing. No peasant stands like that.” Yut-Lung’s temper was rising. The fact that Ash of all people brought a Noble to see _him_ was disgusting and disturbing. Ash hated the Nobility as much as he did. Helping one was out of the question. It made no sense. Nobles were the filth of the Earth. It was the one thing they could completely agree on.

Yut-Lung’s mind suddenly flashed to when they were children. He remembered the horrifying visits to Golzine’s castle. While his brothers talked to Golzine, he and Ash would stand facing each other. Yut-Lung had taken solace that at least one other person in the room despised the Nobles as much as he did. Then there were the restless nights. After a day of horrors and hell Yut-Lung found he could not sleep. He would go to the tower window and lookout. Sometimes Ash was there. They never spoke. They didn’t even sit near each other, but it was nice to not be alone for once

After all of that pain, after their mutual understanding, Ash still had the galls to bring a Noble to see him? It outraged and infuriating. He hated them as much as Yut-Lung did. It was this mutual hatred that led to an alliance that they both benefited from in the first place. Ash got supplies and Yut-Lung had a way to distract his brothers, so they didn’t pay attention to him. Even though they did not get alone they still had enough to benefit, and their mutual agreements to keep them aligned.

Yet here was Ash doing something so absurd. Yut-Lung had thought they had an understanding that Nobles had no place in their alliance. Yut-Lung doubted Ash brought Eiji to anger him. Ash didn’t want Yut-Lung to know that the other man was a Noble. This however brought up a bigger question. Why was Ash helping a Noble? It wasn’t in his nature. Ash spat on Nobles, not help them.

“Why are you helping him?” Yut-Lung demanded, his face welding up in disgust.

“I woke him up by mistake and need to put it right.”

“I see.” So it was Ash’s sense of duty that made help this Noble. This was why Yut-Lung didn’t do the whole moral thing. It just dragged him down.

“So let me get this straight. You woke up a Noble and realized that your conscience wouldn’t let you just kill. You decided to dump him to my floor so he can become my problem him before he made your life miserable.” Yut-Lung sighed. “You know that I don’t want to deal with him as much as I know you don’t. Personally, I think the best thing to do would be to kill him. One less Noble in the world.” He expected Ash to deny him, ranting about responsibility. Instead, the blond stiffened.

“I didn’t bring him here so you could _deal_ with him.” Ash slid in front of the Noble. “I’m the one asking for help, not him. He’s not important. I just brought him here to tell his story.”

Yut-Lung’s blood went cold as stared down at Ash. It didn’t feel real. Ash couldn’t be defending a Noble. This had to be some sort of sick joke. The only other explanation was that Ash actually _cared_ for a Noble. After all the Nobles put Ash through, Yut-Lung didn’t think it was possible. Even so, he couldn’t ignore the fact that Ash’s other hand slipped into the Nobles’ hand as if to give him comfort.

“You’re really going to protect him.” Yut-Lung spat. “Even though you know what he is?”

“Yut-Lung, not all Nobles are evil. Eiji has nothing to do with your brothers or Golzine.”

Yut-Lung jerked back as if Ash had slapped him. When did Ash start thinking that not all Nobles were trash? When did it matter whether or not a Noble had anything to do with Golzine or his brothers? The old Ash hated all Nobles indecisively. Hearing about one of their demises was a chance to celebrate. When did Ash go soft?

Something in Yut-Lung was breaking. His whole insides were on fire. Who told Ash he could move on from his tormentors? Who told Ash he could heal? They were the same, stuck endlessly fighting a greater force. Who allowed Ash to bring something else into his life that was as important as his revenge? Ash never went out of his way like this. Why was this happening? A cold hand seemed to be squeezing Yut-Lung’s mind as another realization hit him. Ash must have been healing this whole time. The fact that the young Noble was not dead showed that Ash was at least ready to give him a chance. The fact that Ash had protected the Noble showed that he had moved farther into the light, leaving Yut-Lung alone in the darkness.

At that moment Yut-Lung wanted to call off their alliance. He wanted to declare Ash his enemy for betraying him like this. The rational side of his mind forced him to hold his tough. He would gain nothing for breaking the alliance. It would hurt him in the long run and allow his brother’s eyes to wander back to what he was doing. He needed that alliance.

A sinister smirk crossed his face. He might need the alliance, but he didn’t need to help the Noble. There was a way to get what he wanted without giving in to a Noble’s request. He would get that kingdom’s alliance, keep his alliance with Ash, and destroy an enemy all in one go.

“I thought over your requesting and have decided to refuse.” Yut-Lung leaned back in his chair. “Kindly take that Noble out of my chambers. He’s a sore sight for my eyes.” The Noble’s face fell. A thrill went up Yut-Lung’s spine. Let him suffer. Let him feel the loss of his land and family.

“I don’t believe this.” Ash snarled. “This will benefit you! Look past your hate of the Nobles for a moment. This will benefit both of us! Eiji’s kingdom knows my brother and will most likely help our fights.” Yut-Lung suppressed a smile. Ash had said exactly what he hoped he would say.

“So this is about forwarding our goals.” Yut-Lung stood up gracefully and stepped down towards Ash. “I’m glad to hear it. For a second I thought it was more about the Noble cowering behind you.” Ash tightened his grip slightly. “If it’s about strengthening our defenses and getting a new revenue of weapons and men then I have no reason to disagree.” Yut -Lung continued. The Noble behind Ash relaxed. Ash didn’t budge.

“Then we are in agreement.” He said suspiciously. Yut-Lung’s smile became snake-like.

“If our goals alien yes, I have no issue waking up the castle. Of course….” Yut-Lung tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness. “I don’t see why we need _that_ Noble. It’s not like he is needed to wake the castle or to get us back inside. You’re the only one who can break through the thorns, Ash.” Yut-Lung loved the way the Noble squirmed in surprise. Ash’s shoulders stiffened.

“Matter of fact.” Yut-Lung continued. “It seems dangerous to leave him alive.” Now the Noble looked scared. “He knows too much about your hideout and men. He also knows about our alliance. He’s a liability. Only your men and Arthur know about him, right? Then we don’t have a problem! Your men know how to keep their mouths shut and no one ever believes Arthurs, so.” His smile grew. “This is my offer if it’s truly about furthering our goals dispose of.” He pointed at the Noble. “the liability and then we can discuss the plan.” Yut-Lung paused. “Ah but not in here. I don’t want his filthy blood on the rug. Do it in the hall.” Ash’s eyes lit up in furring. Yut-Lung surveyed him for a moment.

“If you can’t because of your conscience or something then just eave him here and my men will clean up.” Yut-Lung sat down and crossed his legs, smirking. No matter how much Ash had healed, there was no way he would choose that Noble over his revenge. Yut-Lung even gave him a way out by letting his men deal with the Noble. Ash didn’t need to feel “responsible” for the Noble’s death. He could walk away and continue taking care of his own men. They were after all more important than the Noble.

Ash was staring at him with an unreadable expression. His eyes traveled around Yut-Lung’s face trying to detect if he was lying or not. He had one hand on his sword and the other still hold the Noble’s hand. Yut-Lung tapped his foot impatiently.

“I’m waiting.”

“Ash?” The Noble sounded uncertain. Yut-Lung almost felt pity for him. Did he think he was that valuable to Ash? Yut-Lung knew him longer. The Noble didn’t stand a chance.

Ash slowly turned to the Noble. To Yut-Lung’s indignation, his face softened slightly.

“It’s ok Eiji,” Ash spoke in a low comforting voice that Yut-Lung had never heard before. When did Ash gain the ability to talk like that? Before Yut-Lung could feel outraged by Ash’s new soft side the blond turned back to him, his eyes aflame.

“I have to decline your offer. I will not kill Eiji just because you decided that you don’t like him.”

Yut-Lung’s mouth fell open. After years of knowing Ash and understanding him in a way no one else could, the Lynx suddenly decided to change. A ripple of fury raced through Yut-Lung’s body.

“Let me get this straight. You’re going to throw away the plan in order to save a Noble?”

“Don’t act so dramatic. You’re the one who’s no cooperating because of Eiji’s involvement.” Ash pointed an accusatory figure at Yut-Lung. “I’m the one who wanted you to wake the castle in the first place.”

“You’re _helping_ a Noble.” Yut-Lung sprang to his feet. “I won’t be involved in this. Just because he seduced you doesn’t mean I have to fall to your level.”

“Then we have nothing left to discuss.” Ash’s face was blank again. He spun around and marched out of the room dragging the Noble behind him.

Yut-Lung breathed heavily as he watched the two scrapers off. Hatred filled him and he wanted to throw something. He hadn’t felt this angry in a long time. The one person in the world who shared his deep understanding of the terrors of Nobility was gone. The one person who suffered as he did was gone. He had replaced everything with the black-haired Noble. Yut-Lung would show them. He would destroy the Noble and then wake up the castle.

Ash dragged Eiji out the room and down the hall as quickly as he could. He had known that Yut-Lung might take it badly if he learned Eiji was a Noble but this was worse than he expected. A part of Ash felt ashamed. Yut-Lung’s overreaction happened because it was Ash helping Eiji. If Shorter had brought the young Noble to Yut-Lung he wouldn’t have reacted as poorly. Ash swore to himself. Why didn’t he send Shorter to talk to him? Shorter might not be as good as him at negotiations but at least Yut-Lung wouldn’t take it personally if he was helping Eiji.

Ash burst open the door and stormed down the steps. Eiji stumbled behind him. He seemed to be having a hard time keeping up.

“Ash slow down.” He yelled. Ash ignored him. He needed to get him to safety. Yut-Lung was mad and unreasonable. In his mind, he had decided Eiji was a liability that needed to be destroyed. Ash knew they would be dealing with assassin very soon. The best thing to do would be to return to the restaurant to collect their belongings and make a run for it.

Ash burst through the door of the restaurant. Shorter looked up from where he was lounging, a stupid straw hat perched over his hair. He watched Ash pull Eiji through the restaurant into the living area. Shorter stood up and followed them.

“I’m guessing the meeting didn’t go well?”

“Yut-Lung figured out Eiji’s a noble and took it badly.” Ash shut the door behind them and locked it.

“How bad?”

Ash closed the curtains. “He ordered me to execute Eiji on the spot or else he wouldn’t agree to wake up the castle.”

Shorter whistled. “That’s pretty bad.”

Ash rushed around the room gathering their items and throwing them in a bag.

“Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here before Yut-Lung sends assassins after Eiji.” He glanced up at Shorter. “You need to stay behind to explain what happened to Griff and the rest. I’m not risking Eiji’s life by waiting for them.” Shorter watched him for a moment.

“I think it’s better if we stay.” He finally said.

“What?” Ash looked up.

“If we stay and wait until tomorrow, we can meet up with Sing. He might be able to calm down Yut-Lung for us.”

“This is Yut-Lung we’re talking about. He’s not going to stop just because Sing told him to.” Ash said irritated.

“Ever since they started dating he’s been listening to Sing.”

For a moment surprise overpowered Ash’s anger. “They’re what?”

Shorter looked nervous. “Ok listen.” He lowered his voice. “I’m technically not supposed to tell you this. Yut-Lung threatened to break off our alliance if anyone else knew but since this is an emergency… Sing and Yut-Lung have been dating in secret for the last couple of months. They have to keep it quiet or else Yut-Lung’s brothers would execute Sing.”

Ash stared blankly at Shorter. The idea that anyone would willingly date that snake was beyond him.

“Dating hasn’t made him any better.” He finally got out.

“He’s surprisingly more agreeable when Sing is around. When he’s not Yut-Lung goes back to being a pain in the neck. That’s why I think we should stay. We only need to hold our ground for one night then Sing can take over.”

“I get what you’re saying but it’s too dangerous. I don’t want Eiji’s life in any danger.”

“Shorter.” Eiji’s soft voice causes both boys to look at him. He had been silently standing in a corner but now he stepped forward. “How much of a chance does Sing have to convince Yut-Lung?”

“A pretty good chance.” Shorter said.

“Then we stay.” Seeing that Ash was about to protest he added quickly. “I know it’s dangerous but if this is the only way to wake up everyone then it’s the best solution.” He shot Ash a pleading look. Ash shut his mouth and thought it over.

“You understand how dangerous this is,” Ash asked. Eiji nodded. Ash let out a long breath. “Alright let’s fortify this room. No one is leaving here until Sing shows up tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment/ kudo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone it's been a while. Sorry for the late update. I've been fighting depression lately and it killed my motivation to write. Hopefully, I'm back to normal now. A big thanks for everyone who left a kudo/review. You guys helped me start up this story again.   
> Once again this story is not beta read. If you see any mistakes that bother you feel free to point them out.  
> On to the story!

Ash sat at the window while Shorter took the door. Downstairs Ash could hear the soft footsteps of Max and Griff as they patrolled. The two men had come home to find Ash boarding up the windows. After a quick explanation, they agreed to help. Max was somewhat reluctant. He thought that Ash’s first plan of grabbing Eiji and making a run for it was the best option. After a stern talk to by Eiji agreed to help.

Eiji shifted slightly in the bed. Despite how dark it was, Ash knew that Eiji’s eyes were wide open. A part of Ash wanted nothing more than to sit with him. Eiji always slept better with Ash by his side. Ash knew however that leaving the window unprotected was a bad idea. Even though it was boarded up. with the right equipment, someone could easily break through. Eiji sighed softly and turned so he was facing Ash.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Ash asked gently.

“Yeah.” Came the murmured replay. “I know I wanted to stay but…I’ve never been in danger like this before.” He pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. “I’m a lot more nervous than I thought I would be.” Despite how tense Ash was, a small part of him couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“It’ll be alright,” Ash reassured. “We’ll protect you.”

“I feel like you’re doing too much for me.”

Ash scowled “Don’t listen to Yut-Lung, you are someone I care about.” There was more rustling from the blankets and Eiji sat up.

“I’m not going to fall asleep.” He peeked over at Ash. “Can I sit with you? I’m always able to fall asleep when I’m with you.”

“He’s right you know.” Shorter said smirking. “I’ve never seen someone fall asleep as fast as he does when he’s in your arms.” Eiji gave a squeak of embarrassment and protest. Ash shot Shorter a look before turning his attention back to Eiji.

“It’s safer for you in bed. Someone could shoot you.”

“But the window is boarded.”

“There are still cracks,” Ash said grimly. “A professional could aim through them.”

“How?” Shorter snorted. “I could barely stick my fingers through those cracks. I doubt anyone could shoot through them.”

“Blanca could.” Ash’s voice was barely over a whisperer. For a second, he was a child again standing on the roof next to his old teacher. He was pleading with him as Blanca aimed for a boarded window with his crossbow. He remembered the twang of the bow and the cry of pain as the thin arrow hit its mark. He remembered the laughter of the man who was holding him back and Golzine’s mocking voice,

_“This is what you get for defying me.”_

Ash took a steady breath in and held it for a moment. There was no use dwelling on the past. It wouldn’t bring back the young man who had hid him for a day. It would make his family greave any less. Ash let out his breath as he came back to reality. It took him a few seconds to realize Eiji had pulled the blanket up to his chin. He looked guilty.

“What’s wrong?”

“I feel bad for Sergei” Eiji muttered.

“Don’t” Ash scowled. “We can’t trust him in this situation. He’s worked for Yut-Lung in the past. We don’t know if he’s currently working for him now.”

“I know the two of you used to be engaged but don’t forget, he’s an assassin.” Shorter added.

“I know.” Eiji clenched the blanket tighter. “But did we need to lock him in the broom closet downstairs? That seems extreme.”

“It’s not,” Ash growled. “If we kicked him out of the house there would be a better chance of him finding a way to kill you. I can’t win against him. If he came after you, we would be in a lot of trouble.”

The thought of Blanca free while Yut-Lung had a hit on Eiji made Ash’s skin crawl. He never could figure out what Blanca was thinking and highly doubted he had any remaining loyalty to Eiji. It was safer to tie him up and lock him in the closet. If he got out, then Griff or Max would notice, and they would alert Ash. Then Ash would grab Eiji and make a break for it. He somewhat doubted that they would be able to get away, but Ash would go down fighting tooth and nail. A part of Ash worried that Blanca was going to try something. He had been too cooperative. He said it was to give Ash and Eiji a peace of mind, but Ash worried it was because he knew it was pointless.

A movement through the cracks in the window caught Ash’s attention. He snapped back to reality as he peered out. In the shadows across the street, something moved.

“We have company. Eiji get under the bed”

Shorter crouched down as Eiji scurred under the bed. Once they were in place Ash turned his attention back to the window. He could see three men dressed in black. They wore dark clothes over their faces and were staring up at the window. Then silently one of the men tossed up a rope. It wound itself around a beam next to the window. Quickly the men scaled up it. Ash tensed and ducked down as the men pulled themselves up on to the ledge. The first one took out a small sharp tool and started cutting the boards. It barely made any sound. After a few seconds, one of the boards came to lose and the man moved it away. A beam of moonlight cut through the dark room lighting it up. The first man looked in and froze as he took in the empty bed. Ash darted out and stroked him with a dagger. The first man grunted in surprise and pain. Ash pushed his arms through the crack and knocked the man off the ledge. Behind him, another man jumped sideways to avoid his falling comrade. He was turning his attention to Ash when an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Shorter swore silently and pulled back another arrow. Before he could shoot however the second man had fallen.

The last man was ready. He dodged Shorter’s next arrow and shoved his knife through the crack. It lashed out towards Ash. Ash jumped back as the knife swung past his face. He could feel it grazing his cheek. The man tried climbing in, but Ash darted forward again and stabbed the man’s arm. He hissed in pain as Ash kicked him backward. Finally, the man lost his balance and fell. Ash heard a sickening crunch as he landed on the ground. Ash took a steadying breath in and Ash reached down to pick up a spare board. He had kept a few around in case any of the assassins were able to get through the window.

“Hammer.” He commanded. Shorter threw him one and after a few seconds, Ash had a new board in place.

“Those were skilled assassins. If we weren’t awake, we wouldn’t have heard them enter.” Shorter sounded concerned.

“It’s Yut-Lung we’re dealing with. He’s going to send the best.” Ash noticed Eiji started to crawl out. “Stay under there. There might be more.” As if to prove his point a loud crash rang from downstairs. Ash guessed more assassins had tried to sneak through the first floor. After a few minutes of fighting, it fell silent. Ash and Shorter waited, breaths held. Finally, there was a soft tapping from the floor.

Two taps, three-second pause, then two more.

Ash let out a breath. That was Griff’s single that everything was alright. Ash did the responding signal and straightened up.

“You can come out.” Eiji popped his head out from under the bed and quickly rushed to Ash’s side.

“Are you alright?” Through the narrow beams of moonlight from the cracks Eiji’s face looked abnormally pale “I thought the last guy was going to cut your face off.” He gulped.

“I’m fine.” Ash said smoothly noticing that Eiji was trembling. The Noble reached up a hand and touched his cheek.

“You’re bleeding.” He said softly.

“It’s not deep.” Ash tried to ignore how warm Eiji’s hand was. Eiji hummed and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. He dabbed gently against Ash’s cheek.

“Thank you, for everything.” He pulled away “I’m sorry that I’m causing you so many problems.”

“Do all nobles in your kingdom apologizes as much as you?” Ash asked dryly. Eiji blushed a little and turned away.

“Thank you too Shorter.”

“Don’t mention it.” Shorter smirked. “And don’t let me ruin your little moment.” Ash glared at him.

“Do you think Griff and Max are alright?” Eiji asked worriedly.

“They’re not children they can take care of themselves.” Ash meant it sarcastically but Eiji blushed again and muttered something that sounded like “I keep forgetting.” Ash felt a twang of sympathy. It must be hard watching people who were only little children to you yesterday fight off assassins.

“You should try to sleep,” Ash said gently. Eiji nodded but didn’t move from his spot next to Ash. Shorter looked between Ash and Eiji sighing.

“Must I do everything around here?” He complained. “I’ll take window shift and you watch the door.” Shorter walked across the room and sat down. “That way Eiji can sit with you.”

Ash hesitated. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“With Max and Griff downstairs there’s less of a chance that someone would be able to get past them to the stairs. Plus even if they could, they would have to open the door. If you’re sitting behind it, you have a better chance of shoving Eiji under the bed.”

Ash thought it over. “Alright.” he walked to the door and beckoned Eiji. The young Noble scurried across to grab the blanket before sitting down next to him. Ash wrapped the blanket around Eiji and pulled him close. Eiji snuggled into him with a happy sigh. With Eiji so close, a lot of Ash’s anxiety seeped away. He could feel Eiji’s warmth; hear his soft breath. He looked down at the Noble who was already starting to drift asleep. At the sight of him, feelings swelling in his chest. He would do _anything_ to protect him, no matter what. At that moment he didn’t care if Sing could convince Yut-Lung or not. He would drag the snake screaming and kicking to the castle to wake the princess if he needed to. If it made Eiji happy he would do anything. In his lap, Eiji mumbled something, his breath slow and peaceful. Ash smiled down at him before turned his attention back to the door. As he did, he noticed Shorter watching him with an amused expression.

“I’ve never seen someone fall asleep that fast when their life was in danger. He really trusts you doesn't he.” Shorter grinned at Ash. “And you with that soft dorky smile. The two of you are something else when you’re together. It’s obvious that you belong to each other.”

“Don’t,” Ash whispered. “We both know Eiji is going back to his castle and marrying a random noble.” He tried and failed to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Shorter’s smile faded.

“But we know he doesn’t want to marry a noble. You might still have a chance.”

“And “dishonor” his family?” Ash snorted. “Eiji wouldn’t dream of it.” He looked down at the sleeping man “They’ve trained him well.” If he had stayed at Golizine’s would he have become an obedient doll like Eiji? The idea was sickening. As he looked down at Eiji his thoughts turned to something Yut-Lung had said earlier that day.

_“They know that once I am married, they can control me. I don’t have the right to refused. If I break off the marriage at the altar it would give them an excuse to execute me”_

Yut-Lung had said he would be executed if he tried to break off the marriage at the altar. Ash wondered if that law was in Eiji’s country as well. His blood ran cold as a sudden realization hit him. He kept on saying it wasn’t fair that Eiji had to marry a noble but what if he didn’t have a choice? Eiji might be doing it because of loyalty to his family but if he did refuse would he have to face death? Ash’s stomach turned and he clenched his fists. What was wrong with Nobles? How could they be so cruel? At that moment he hated everyone from Eiji’s kingdom. He wanted nothing more for them to sleep forever. He knew it was unfair. Eiji wasn’t the only one who wanted the castle woken. His brother and the rest of them also wanted everyone to wake. At that thought a new wave of fear hit him. Did Griff and Max know this law? Was that why they didn’t want him to pursue Eiji?

“Head’s up I think someone’s coming.” Shorter muttered. “No wait…it’s just an old woman. Stay alert anyways she still could be an assassin.”

Ash forced his mind away from his current thoughts. It didn’t matter right now if Eiji was forced to marry a noble or not, if Ash spaced out Eiji could lose his life. Ash shifted into a more comfortable position. Eiji muttered something and nuzzled Ash’s chest but didn’t wake.

There as two more attacks that night and a few more scuffles downstairs. Both times Ash had slid Eiji across the floor and under the bed. The Noble had woken up with a small gasp and thump. During the third attack that night Shorter managed to take an arrow to the knee. Since he was wearing padding it didn’t go in very deep but Eiji apologize profusely as he banged it up. By the time the sun rose, everyone was exhausted.

Shorter and Max took a quick walk around the area to check if there was anyone suspicious around. Once the coast was clear Ash deemed it safe for Eiji to go downstairs. The boys dragged themselves to the dining room table. Everyone looked disheveled and tired. The only one with any energy was Eiji since he was able to fall asleep between assassin attacks. Since Nadia had left the night before, at Shorter’s request, to stay with her boyfriend, Eiji decided to make them breakfast.

“I used to cook food for Griff, Max, and Ibe,” Eiji explained as he chopped veggies. “When they were sick, they only wanted to eat my cooking.”

“The chief’s cooking was to fancy,” Max said with a tired smile. “You eat simple food when you’re sick. You always knew the perfect food to make.”

“If you say so,” Eiji said cheerfully looking around. “Where did Shorter go?”

“He left to find Sing.” Ash rubbed his head wearily. “The sooner we talk to Sing the better.”

“Should we wait for him?” Eiji asked as he brought the food to the table.

“No.” Ash grabbed a plate. “We don’t know how long it will take and I need energy if I’m going to fight off more assassins.” Eiji sat down quietly across from him. Everyone murmured their thanks and dug in silently. After they finished, Griff and Max stood up.

“We’re going to do one rounder to make sure there are no suspicious activities,” Max said. “We can’t let our guard down just because it’s daylight. Yut-Lung isn’t going to stop until you’re dead.”

“Be careful.” Eiji watched them head out the door. Once they were gone Ash stood up and took his plate to the sink.

“I’ll do the dishes.”

“No need!” Eiji hurried over and took it from his hands. “I got the most sleep so I can do it.”

“But you cooked breakfast.”

“It’s least I can do after everything you’ve done for me….” He petered off as he scrubbed at a plate. Ash watched him, eyes narrowed.

“If this is about what Yut-Lung said I already told you you’re not a burden.”

“Maybe not but…You’re doing a lot for me.” Eiji smiled shyly at him. “I know you think you owe me, but you really don’t. I mean I need the help and yes it’s your fault that I’m awake but you are fighting your ally and stayed up all night to defend me from assassins. You’re doing more than enough.”

“Eiji.” Ash took one of Eiji’s hands. They were slightly damp from the dishes. Eiji turned towards him, his dark eyes swirled with unsaid feelings. Ash felt a lump in his throat. He used to hate dark things. They symbolized shady deals, night, assassins, and long hours crying alone in a room. Now he realized that darkness could be beautiful.

“I’m not only doing this because I own you.” Ash took a deep breath. “You’re someone special to me. I want you to be safe. I’ve told you already. I will always protect you.” Eiji’s eyes shimmered for a second then he pulled his hands away. He turned back to the sink and began washing the dishes again. His shoulders were stiff as if he was steeling himself to say what he must.

“Ash, I know this isn’t the time to say this, but I need you to…try to tone it down a little.” He gulped. “I’m still a Noble. You shouldn’t trust me this easily. You’re only going to get hurt.”

“Is this about the engagement thing?” Eiji didn’t answer. Ash pressed on. “You said I shouldn’t trust you. Do you think you’re going to do something to me?” Eiji scrubbed a pan faster. “Eiji do you…”

“Do I like you ?” Eiji put down the pan with a sigh. “I don’t know. You’re special to me in a way no one else is. I’ve had thoughts…fantasies… But I don’t know if it’s love. I’ve never been in love before” he let out a shaking breath. “But whatever it is we can’t continue it. It won’t go anywhere. You’d be in a terrible situation…I can’t do that to you.”

“Why?” Ash demanded. “Why do I care what others think of me.”

“Because I don’t want you to become my mistress.” Eiji clenched his fists. “You aren’t my plaything to occupy my time while I’m in an unsatisfied marriage. You’re better than that. You’re worth so much more than that. You deserve someone who’s your equal. I don’t know if we started something, I could break it off. I feel like I would lose myself in fantasies.”

“There are more options for you” Ash’s voice raised. “What if you return to our base after waking your castle? You could marry who you want without any penalties.”

“Ash, you know I can’t do that.” Eiji’s eyes were aflame. “I know you don’t think highly of Nobility, but I’m still want to uphold my family’s believes and honor. My parents have been good to me. They taught me how to take over the family. I can’t just throw that all away. I have a duty.” Ash wanted to yell. He wanted to say all sorts of things that were on his mind. He held his tongue. When Eiji started talking about “duties” he knew there was no convincing him.

“Fine.” Ash snarled. “We’ll keep it light and friendly.” He forced a smile. “Do you want me to stop helping you go to sleep at night.”

“That’s not romantic,” Eiji said quickly. “I used to do that all the time with Griff with he couldn’t sleep.”

“You’re not a child,” Ash said eyes narrowing. “Usually grown people don’t snuggle into each other’s arms.” Eiji surveyed him for a moment before turning back to the dishes.

“If you think it’s too intimate then we’ll stop.” Eiji’s voice sounded small and defeated. “It’s up to you.”

A part of Ash wanted to tell Eiji he wouldn’t help anymore. If Eiji could decide to throw away his own happiness, then Ash wasn’t going to try to protect him from his swirling thoughts. He could suffer alone like he wanted to. Then the anger faded. It would be unfair. Eiji never asked him to do anymore then just stay in the room while he tried to sleep. They might not get to cuddle anymore but that’s fine. No one should have to suffer alone. When Ash had first escaped his thoughts and dreams would cause him to cry and scream for help. Griff, Max, Shorter, and everyone else had been very supportive. He couldn’t imagine going through that alone. Even though Eiji wasn’t in the same situation his mind was still keeping him from sleeping. Ash knew he could never let him suffer alone no matter how foolish he thought the Noble was acting.

“I’ll help you sleep if you are having trouble. It’s not romantic as long as I just sit and read in the corner.”

“Thank you.” Eiji sounded relieved but he didn’t turn to face Ash.

Before Ash could say anything else there was a loud thumping from somewhere in the room. Eiji jumped back, dropping the spoon he was holding. Ash pulled out a knife.

“Get behind me.” He hissed to Eiji. The Noble complied. Another loud thump echoed around the room and Ash turned his head trying to find the source of the sound. His eyes landed on the broom closet and he relaxed.

“It’s fine Eiji.” Ash put away the knife and strolled over, opening the door. Blanca stared up at him his eyes brows raised.

“Yes, we forgot about you,” Ash grumbled as he untied him. “You should have made sounds sooner.”

“I’ve been calling.” Blanca stood up and stretched. “That door is thick. It took time for me to shimmy the chair over so I could hit the wall.

“Sergei we’re so sorry!” Eiji gasped.

“I’m not.” Ash narrowed his eyes. “I still don’t trust you.” He waved the knife near Blanca’s face. “If you do anything-”

“I’ll get you something to eat.” Eiji interrupted as he rushed over to the counter. “I saved a few helpings for when Shorter and Sing arrive. I wasn’t sure who else was coming.” He grabbed a plate and brought it to the table. Blanca slid around Ash and sat down. Ash watched him irritatedly. Eiji was too trusting of Blanca. Eiji took one of Blanca’s wrist and gasped.

“Ash, you tied it way to tight.” He looked apologetically at Blanca. “I’ll get you some ointment.”

“You know it’s a pity I didn’t make it to the castle before it was put under a spell.” Blanca smiled at him. “You really would make such a nice husband.” Eiji ducked his head in embarrassment. To Ash’s indignation, he looked slightly pleased. As Eiji went to another room to search for a metical box Ash rounded on Blanca.

“It seems you didn’t spend enough time locked up,” he growled glaring at Blanca. If looks could kill his old teacher would be a dead man by now.

“Calm down kitten.” Blanca chuckled. “It was merely a compliment. We both know I can’t marry him.” he watched Ash for a second. “Just like you can’t have him either, no matter how much you love him.” Ash’s fist clenched.

“You heard our conversation,” he growled.

“It was kind of hard to ignore,” Blanca said dryly. “There wasn’t much to do in that closet but to listen to you.” Before Ash could answer Eiji came back.

“Here you go.” He poured some liquid on a cloth and handed it to Blanca before turning to Ash. “Let me take care of the cut on your check.” Eiji pours more liquid on a second cloth and brought it to Ash’s cheek. A small wave of victory filled Ash. Eiji may have been Blanca’s old fiancé but it was Ash’s cuts he was dabbing at. Eiji leaned in closer and Ash’s heart fluttered.

Eiji was very close now. Ash wondered if he should tell Eiji he was being too intimate but brushed off that thought. Friends could tend to other friend’s wounds. It wasn’t romantic. Just because Ash could see Eiji’s long eyelashes and a small mole near his ear didn’t make this romantic. It didn’t mean anything that Ash could stare into Eiji’s dark eyes, so full of concentration, and see endless light there. Ash’s heart thumped in his chest. Eiji was too close. He needed to tell Eiji to move back a little. It wasn’t fair. Eiji had told him straightly that this couldn’t happen. Before he could say anything, however, the side door banged open. Eiji pulled away as they spun around. Ash reached for his knife before realizing it was Shorter.

“I’m back.” He stepped aside and pulled Sing in after him. “And look who I found!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Their romance isn't going anywhere fast but at least right now they acknowledge each other's feelings. If you feel up to it leave a comment/kudo. I love hearing what you guys have to say.  
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's a new chapter!   
> A few notes. First aged up Sing and Yut-Lung. It just fit the story better if they weren't 14 and 16. Secondly, this is my first time writing Yut-LungxSing in any major way. I'm not as comfortable with it as I am AshxEiji so I hope they stay in character.  
> Like aways this story isn't beta read so feel free to point out any mistakes that bother you.  
> Alright on to the story!

Sing never had that strong opinions about Nobles in general. Unlike Yut-Lung and Ash, he didn’t have any direct contact with them. At most he hated Yut-Lung’s brothers for what they did to Yut-Lung and the country and Golzine. He hated the way the Nobles caused problems for his people. After Shorter escaped years ago to help Ash and his men, Sing had taken over the uprising. He spent all his time trying to convince people to join his side to fight off the Lee family. This was a hard feat to accomplish when he was fourteen but now that he was seventeen, he had gained quite a reputation. The Lee family knew about him but didn’t know his real name or face. He was an enigma. With all this responsibility he didn’t have time to think about any Nobles who weren’t working with Golzine or the Lees. They were not of any importance to him. That was why he was so stumped by the Noble sitting across from him.

The man looked to be around Ash’s age with short dark hair and big dark eyes. He didn’t look like a Noble in Sing’s opinion. Of course, Sing wasn’t sure how Nobles who weren’t completely corrupt, were supposed to act. Even so, he expects a Noble to be impressive or powerful looking. This Noble wear simple clothes and sat with his shoulders slightly hunched. He kind of looked like a lost puppy.

Truthfully, Sing felt like didn’t have time for this. Whatever this Noble needed, it really wasn’t a concern of his. If it wasn’t for the fact that Shorter had practically dragged him here or that Ash wanted him to hear the Noble out, he wouldn’t have given him the time of day. Instead, he found himself listening to the Noble’s tale. He learned about the enchanted castle and Eiji’s family. He learned about how Ash woke him and what happened afterward. Sing was not at all surprised about Yut-Lung’s rash decision. It might have been over the top, but Sing felt that Ash really should have seen it coming. What did surprise him was how protective Ash was of Eiji. As much as Ash would do anything to protect his men, there was always an air of distance about him. He never openly showed his emotions even when he was concerned. With Eiji however, Ash’s emotions were easy to read.

When they finished speaking Sing sat back in his seat and crossed his arms thoughtfully. Although his boyfriend did act ridiculously, and he personally had nothing against Eiji, Sing didn’t completely trust him. His knowledge of Nobles has taught him that they could be very untrustworthy. Whether Eiji was different or not remained unclear. The last thing Sing needed was to convince Yut-Lung to stop attacking Eiji only to find that the Noble was secretly working for the Lees. That being said he hated to just brush Eiji off after Shorter had vouched for him. Shorter was someone he looked up to and trusted. If Shorter said Eiji was alright, then he should give the Noble a chance.

“I want to talk to Eiji alone.” Sing finally said.

Ash stiffened, his eyes narrowing. “Why?”

“I don’t know if I can trust him or not.” Sing stared right back at Ash; his face stiff. “Even if he had been to your base there is no proof that he didn’t sneak away to get in contact with Golzine. As a Noble, he would benefit a lot by joining forces with him.” Sing’s words were met by silence. Ash’s eyes were aflame with anger.

“So because he’s a Noble you just assume, he’d work for Golzine or the Lees?” Ash clenched his fists. Shorter put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ash, calm down. Sing has the right to talk to Eiji alone. He’s not going to do anything to him.” Ash paused before turning to Eiji.

“Is that alright with you.”

“Yeah.” Eiji gave a small nervous smile “If Shorter says it’s alright then I’m fine with it.” Ash seemed to deflate. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

“Fine.” He stood up. “Shorter and I will be waiting outside. Keep the door open.” He looked at Eiji. “If you feel uneasy or need help call and I’ll come for you.”

Shorter stood up too, shooting Sing an apologetic look. “Sorry about Ash. He’s on edge with anyone who has any connections with Yut-Lung. He doesn’t know who he can trust since Yut-Lung is dead set on killing Eiji.” Sing nodded. He understood where Ash was coming from. Yut-Lung was the kind of person who would use all his resources in order to removing something he saw as a threat.

As Shorter and Ash headed for the door Blanca got up as well. Sing didn’t even realize he was in the room. Despite how large the man was, Blanca could make his presents almost undetectable to everyone…well maybe not Ash but definitely Sing. Sing watched him leave. He was surprised that Blanca was here. Of all people who could endanger Eiji Blanca was top on the list. He was after all the most likely to be hired by Yut-Lung. Yet here he was and Eiji was still breathing. This day could not get any stranger.

Once the room was empty Sing turned his attention to Eiji. Now the Noble looked very nervous. He had folded his hands in front of him and his eyes were on the table. After a few seconds of silence, Sing asked.

“Do you know Blanca?”

Eiji smiled a little and looked up at Sing. “Would you believe he used to be my fiancé?”

Sing stared at him. “What?”

“Before the curse hit Sergei...uh…Blanca was coming to the castle. We were going to be wed the next day but…it turned out that he didn’t make it in before the curse hit.” Eiji’s shoulders slumped. “Now that he is no longer a Noble, he’s called off the engagement.”

Sing had no idea what to make of all of this. He didn’t know much about Blanca’s past. Even though Sing had worked with Blanca quite a few times the large man had kept his history a secret. Now knowing he used to be engaged to Eiji felt weird to Sing. He couldn’t imagine the two of them being the same age or in any sort of relationship.

Sing shook his head. He needed to stay on track here. “Ash said his brother, Max, Ibe, and Jessica also came from your castle. Is that why you asked Ash for help in the first place?”

“I didn’t know any of that at the time.” Eiji shrugged a little. “I was frightened and just wanted my family awake.”

“But wouldn’t it have been easier to find another Noble to help you instead of an outlaw?” Sing’s eyes narrowed. “It does seem a little strange to me you didn’t go running to Golzine for help after you learned of his existence. He’d love to find a prince to wake up your castle. It would benefit him greatly to do so.”

“Truthfully I never thought about that before you mentioned it but…” Eiji squeezed his hands together. “I would never do that. After all, that man has done…” Eiji’s eyes lit up in pain. “He killed Griff’s parents. I knew them.” He gulped. “And Ash…what he did to Ash was terrible.” His eyes were aflame with passion as he looked straight into Sing’s eyes. “I would NEVER join forces with a man like that. I may be a proud Noble, but I would never sink to that level.”

Sing looked into Eiji’s passionate glare and saw only determination. He had seen that expression before on his men. Sing felt the tension in his shoulders relax a little.

“Tell me what you think about Shorter?” He asked. Eiji blinked for a few seconds, taken aback at the sudden question.

“He’s nice and friendly.” Eiji looked thoughtful for a moment “Despite how he acts he’s really just looking out for everyone.” Sing nodded. It was a fairly accurate description of Shorter.

“And Yut-Lung? What do you think about him?” Sing pressed.

Eiji frowned. “He’s….kind of terrifying. He lashed out and tried to have me killed.” Eiji shivered a little. “I thought for a moment Ash might consider it. I know that Yut-Lung has suffered but that doesn’t make me like him any better.”

Sing sighed as he relaxed farther. Eiji was honest and he appreciated that. He was expecting Eiji to lie and say that Yut-Lung was just “misunderstood. It would benefit him to try to suck up to Sing by downplaying his boyfriend’s action. By staying truthful, he showed Sing he wasn’t trying to pull anything.

“And Ash? What do you think about him?” To Sing’s surprise, Eiji looked away. Sing detected a slight blush on the Noble’s cheeks.

“Ash is…someone I care about. He’s brave and kind and funny and” Eiji’s blush intensified. “What I mean to say is that I hope to repay him for everything he’s done for me someday.” Sing raised an eyebrow. Did Eiji like Ash? That was new. It was obvious that Ash liked Eiji but he didn’t expect the Noble to like him back.

“Are you two dating?”

Eiji spun around to look at him. “What no!” he sputtered. He coughed into his hands. “We can’t become a couple. It’s unfair to Ash. I’m going to be married off to someone else and I don’t want him to be stuck as my mistress.”

Sing sat in stunned silence. That was the last thing he expected to hear. He could see that there was quite a lot of drama going on between Eiji and Ash. That being said this proved Eiji had no alternative motives. If he was denying himself, someone, he loved for their sake, Sing couldn’t see him working for Golzine or the Lees. Neither group knew how to keep their desires in check, much to many people’s sufferings.

“I’m sorry how my boyfriend acted.” Sing finally said, his voice soft. “He sometimes lets his pain and past control him. I know it’s hard to see but he’s not a terrible person.”

Eiji made a disbelieving sound. “That’s hard to imagine.”

“Perhaps, but if you told anyone that you were close to Ash, they’d tell you you’re crazy. They’d say Ash is a demon who doesn’t let anyone close.”

“What?” Eiji looked shocked at this. “Ash isn’t a demon! He’s amazing. I thought everyone loved him.”

“Oh the peasants and others he freed love him but those who fight against him fear him. His men have a deep respect for him, but they also are kind of afraid of him. He can be a real terror when he wants.” Sing paused for a moment watching Eiji closely. “ Today however was the first time I’ve seen him emotionally close to someone who is not Griff and Shorter. Even with them I never have seen him act so passionate about protecting someone.” Eiji frowned a little as he mulled this over. This clearly was a new concept to him. Sing pressed on.

“My point is that, much like Ash, Yut-Lung is very particular on who he opens up to. He hates showing his vulnerable side, so he hides it behind arrogance, especially when he feels like he’s losing control.” Sing shook his head. “I’m not asking you to forgive him, or even like him. He did want you dead so I don’t blame you if you hold a grudge against him. All I want you to do is understand him. He’s scared of the Nobles. He has very little control over his life.”

“I see,” Eiji muttered.

“It doesn’t excuse what he did to you so feel free to think what you want about him.” Sing stood up. “I’ll go talk to Yut-Lung for you, but I can’t promise he’ll agree to wake your castle. I won’t try to convince him to help you. The most I’m willing to do is to convince him to stop trying to kill you.” Eiji frowned a little but nodded.

“I understand. Thank you.”

Sing paused in surprise. Once again Eiji acted in a way he didn’t expect. He assumed that, as a Noble, he would try to reason or demand that Sing convince him.

“I’m surprised you backed down.”

“There’s not much I can do.” Eiji shrugged miserably. “I can’t force you to convince him, but” he straightened his shoulders. “I’m not going to give up. I’ll find a way to talk to him again.”

Sing frowned and looked away. He knew that talking to Yut-Lung again was dangerous for the Noble, but he was impressed by Eiji’s passion and determination.

“I wish you luck with that.” He said as he headed for the door. Once he was outside, he found Ash and the other’s waiting. Ash and Sing’s eyes met, and Sing nodded. Ash relaxed slightly and rushed in to talk to Eiji. Shorter followed him shooting Sing a grateful smile. Blanca didn’t move from his stance next to the door.

“So I take it Eiji convinced you.” He said lightly.

“He’s a good person.” Sing muttered. “He’s nothing like the Lees.” Blanca gave a low chuckling and Sing turned to survey him. “I don’t believe for a moment Yut-Lung didn't try to pay you to murder Eiji.”

“Oh?” Blanca asked mildly. “What gives you that idea?”

“You’ve worked for him in the past. You were even a bodyguard to him. If he really wants someone dead, you’re the first person he turns to.”

Blanca smiled. “You’re correct. He did ask me, but I refused.”

“Why? I thought you didn’t have any lingering attachments.”

“Eiji is…different.” Blanca looked up at the sky. “Unlike my memories of my family and others I knew, my memories of him were never tainted by death and destruction. I knew him since we were 10. Although our feelings were never romantic, we did get alone well.”

“That doesn’t sound like you.” Sing frowned. Blanca chuckled again.

“You’re right, perhaps 15 years ago I would have gladly slain him. But it seems I’ve become somewhat soft and sentimental. It started while I trained Ash. I cared about him more than I thought I would. If I didn’t, I would have hunted him down on Golzine’s orders. Then there is Yut-Lung,” he glanced over at Sing. “And you, of course. Money and reputation-wise, it would be better for me to work with the Lees yet,” He gestured around. “Here I am.”

Sing gave a small hum but didn’t respond. He never thought of why Blanca was working for them instead of the Lees or Golzine. Truthfully sometimes he was surprised to learn Blanca was attached to them. Sometimes he felt like the man never felt anything at all.

Sing shook his head and started on the streets. Now wasn’t the time to mull over Blanca. Right now he had to talk to his very agitated boyfriend.

\---

Sing knew Yut-Lung was in a towering mood the second he entered his study. Yut-Lung glanced up from his desk with a stoney blank expression, before going back to whatever he was writing. His back was to Sing, and his shoulders were stiff. Despite being the same age, Yut-Lung was still very small and thin. This was both an advantage and a disadvantage. It meant he could look small and helpless, but it also helped play into his arrogate attitude. Right now it was working against him. With his hair flopped over one shoulder and his back turned purposely away from him, he gave off the impression of a disgruntled cat who was mad at its pesky humans.

Sing bit back a smile at that thought as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. It was quiet for a few seconds as Yut-Lung continued to scribble. Sing waited. He knew it was better not to start a conversation when Yut-Lung was this angry. Yut-Lung finished a paragraph and put down his quill.

“Well?” he finally asks, voice as cool as ice. “Are you here to talk about the upcoming coop or” his voice shook with anger. “Are you here on behalf of Shorter to talk me into helping that _Noble_.” He sneered the last word. Sing didn’t say anything right away. Yut-Lung’s walls were up and Sing knew that he had to choose his words carefully if he wanted to get through to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t agree to convince you to wake up the castle.” Sing kept his voice neutral and calm. Yut-Lung froze and turned around clearly surprised.

“You didn’t agree to try to convince me?” he whispered, a small flash of hope in his eyes. “So he didn’t _win_ you over?” Sing felt a twist of shock in his stomach. Did Yut-Lung believe everyone was going to leave him for Eiji?

“No, I won’t make you work with a Noble. I only said I would try to stop you from killing him. ”

Yut-Lung’s expression hardened in disappointment. “So he did win you over.”

“It’s not about winning people over.” Sing gritted his teeth in irritation.

Yut-Lung laughed humorously. “Of course it is! He’s a Noble after all!” His face twisted with hatred “First there was Ash. Then I learn that Shorter and his sister were on his side.” He clenched his fists in furry. “After that Blanca refuses to kill him even after I offer to pay him to double the amount. It seems suspicious that people around me who I trust are suddenly going to his side.”

“Stop.” Sing’s voice rose in anger. “You don’t get to play the victim. You know this has nothing to do with sides. Shorter would never agree to murder someone who didn’t do anything wrong. As for Blanca… “ Sing sighed his anger diminishing slightly. “He has a history with Eiji. Apparently, he came from the same kingdom and they were engaged before everyone fell asleep.”

“What?” For the first time in their conversation, Yut-Lung’s face relaxed into a look of amusement. “They’re going to get married. I bet Lynx loves that.” Sing didn’t say anything for a moment, allowing Yut-Lung a moment of entertainment before getting them back on topic.

“They’re no longer engaged. And that’s not the point. The point is you’re forcing people to choose the life of an innocent man or your ego. When they choice Eiji you took it personally. Stop causing people to turn against you!”

Yut-Lung’s eyes flashed in anger. “That Noble isn’t innocent. He’s manipulating Ash! He has to be! Why else would Ash suddenly want to help a Noble! A little thing like him could never heal or help someone like Ash Lynx.”

All the pieces clicked together. “You’re jealous.”

Yut-Lung paused in shook before spinning around to face his desk again, his shoulders hunched and defiance.

“I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? A Noble can’t heal Ash. They are the cause of his pain! I know what he went through. He’s my parallel. We’ve suffered similar fates. We’re in this together and now a Noble is manipulating him to abandon our cause. He thinks that the Noble can bring him into the light. Ash thinks he can escape the darkness leaving me to suffer alone…” Yut-Lung shut his mouth quickly clearly aware that he said to much. Sing let out a slow breath.

“Yut-Lung look at me.” When his boyfriend ignored him, Sing grabbed Yut-Lung’s shoulder and forced him to face him. “Listen to me very closely. Ash is _allowed_ to heal. If Eiji is helping him that’s a good thing. Stop trying to drag people down because you feel helpless or abandoned.” Sing’s eyes narrowed. “You put an innocent man’s life on the line because of personal issues. That’s what your brothers do. Stop acting like them.”

All the color left Yut-Lungs face. He stared at Sing mouth slightly open. After a minute he gulped and whispered.

“I’m not like them.” He raised a trembling hand to Sing. “I’m not becoming like them…”

“You’re acting like it.” Sing said sternly. Yut-Lung’s shoulder’s slumped and he looked away. Sing knew he had gotten through to him and anger faded as his expression softened.

“Yut-Lung.” He touched his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re healing too.” Yut-Lung gave a weak scoffing laugh. “It’s true, every day I see a little bit more light in your eyes. I know you feel trapped by your brothers. You feel horrible about yourself and hate that you’re stuck in darkness, but you’re not alone anymore.” Sing smiled a little. “I’ve heard you laugh more, cry more, I’ve seen you control your temper and even back away from fights. You are more willing to listen to people. You’ve let me into your heart. I know that can’t be easy for you.”

Yut-Lung didn’t say anything. He was still avoiding Sing's eyes and staring down at his hands with a blank look on his face.

“Stop it.” He whispered. “We both know I’m just a horrible spoiled petty prince who does whatever he wants on a whim and causes everyone else problems. Stop making me sound better than I am.”

“Yut-Lung you _want_ people to think you’re a that, so you won’t feel bad if you end up letting them down.” Sing slowly took Yut-Lung’s hand. “If you were a horrible spoiled petty prince, you wouldn’t have freed Shorter when your brothers captured him after learning he was working with Ash. You wouldn’t have taken Nadia into custody so your brothers wouldn’t use her against Shorter.” Sing gently lifted Yut-Lung’s chin so he could look him in the eyes. “If you were truly as horrible as you say you are, then you would never have saved wounded rebel like me and nurse me back to health. Yet you did all those things and more.” Yut-Lung opened his mouth and Sing pressed on. “I know you’re going to make the excuse that you’ve benefited from all that, but I know that’s not why you did it. You did it because you care. You did it because it’s the right thing to do. Your brothers taught you that showing kindness is a weakness. It’s why you feel the need to justify your actions.”

“Stop it.” Yut-Lung was shaking now. “I’m not…no…”

“I know you’re afraid and it’s ok.” Sing gently cupped Yut-Lung’s cheek. “I’m here. You aren’t alone in the darkness. You don’t need Ash as your demon parallel.”

“Why do you always do this.” Yut-Lung closed his eyes. “No matter how much I protect myself you just break down my walls and make me feel things. I always feel better and more vulnerable after talking to you” He opened his eyes. “I don’t know if I hate you or love you for it.” He paused “Fine I’ll call off the attack on the Noble. I don’t care anymore. I don’t want anything to do with him.” He pulled away from Sing’s hand and turned around in his seat his voice becoming business-like. “Now you can go back to Ash and tell him that I won’t hurt his _precious_ Noble.”

Sing sighed and grabbed a quill and a paper off Yut-Lung’s desk. Walking over to a flat surface he scrawled a message to Ash and Shorter. Once it was done, he folded it and walked to the door. Outside two guards stood stationary.

“Could one of you deliver this to Chang Dai?” One of the guards nodded and took the letter. Sing closed the door and came back in. Yut-Lung turned to watch him walk across the room.

“Why are you still here? Didn’t you get what you wanted?”

“You’re distressed and upset.” Sing took Yut-Lung’s hand and dragged him to his feet. “I’m not going to leave you in this state. What kind of boyfriend would I be if it did?”

He pulled Yut-Lung over to the couch and sat him down before sitting down himself. Yut-Lung gave a resigned sigh and rested his head against Sing’s shoulder. Sing could feel how weary he was.

“You’re impossible,” Yut-Lung grumbled. “You don’t need to coddle me. I can take care of myself.”

“Stop being so dramatic. When I’m upset you always stay with me until I feel better.” Sing smiled “Are you saying that you do that because you think I can’t take care of myself?”

“No.” Yut-Lung huffed and closed his eyes. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Finally, Yut-Lung spoke.

“I learned who my fiancé is this morning.” He gulped and his voice trembled a little. “It’s that Noble Eduardo L. Foxx.” A shiver went down Sing’s spine. Eduardo L. Foxx was a cruel man who enjoyed hunting people when he was board. Sing remembered hearing from both Ash and Yut-Lung that he would loudly brag about the number of people he slaughtered during feasts.

“He’s that mercenary that Golzine made a Noble.” Sing whispered

“That’s the one.” Yut-Lung took a shaky breath. “If this coop fails, I’m going to refuse to marry him. Dying at the alter would be better than a life of hell with him.”

“It won’t come to that.” Sing pulled away and looked Yut-Lung in the eyes. “It will succeed. You will be alright.”

“He’s going to come and live here for a while.” Yut-Lung’s eyes were dull. “I think he suspects something. If you move against my brothers, he might try to take me captive.” This was hopeless in Yut-Lung’s voice. “They thought this through. They know I’m up to something. They’re always a step ahead.”

“Enough.” Sing gently ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “We can figure this out.” He paused a moment then sighed. “I know a way we can fix this but you’re not going to like it.”

“Just stay it. Anything is better than marrying that man”

“Alright, I think it’s best that you go help Ash wake the sleeping castle.”

Yut-Lung stiffened a look of betrayal on his face. “What?” I thought you weren’t going to try to convince me!”

“I’m not! You don’t need to do it if you don’t want to, but I think you should at least consider it. If Foxx is watching you, then it would be safer if you weren’t at the castle during the coop. What safer place to be then with Ash and Shorter? You know the two of them could get you out of the castle without being noticed. Once you get to the cursed castle Foxx can’t follow you through the thorn bushes. After that, you won’t need to worry about him because the king of the sleeping castle will probably declare you as a hero and will take your side against Foxx.”

Yut-Lung didn’t say anything for a long time. Sing knew he was thinking it over trying to find a reason that it won’t work. Finally, he gave a dramatic sigh and said woefully.

“Alright, fine I’ll do it. I’ll help that stupid Noble.” He looked away. “But _only_ because it will keep them from using me against you.”

“That’s fine.”

“Also tell Ash to not bring the Noble when we discuss our next course of action. I don’t want to see him.” Sing hummed and touched Yut-Lung’s hair gently. Yut Lung wrapped his arms around Sing and close his eyes. Sing knew he had to get up at some point to tell Ash and the other the news, but he wanted to stay like this a little while longer. As long as Ash got the news Eiji was safe, there was no rush to tell them that Yut-Lung agreed to the plan. Instead of moving Sing snuggled down and slowly brushed a hand through Yut-Lung’s hair enjoying the moment of calmness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Now that Yut-Lung has agreed to help it should be smooth sailing from here right? (When has it ever been That easy). Anyways if you enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a kudo/review. If you didn't like the chapter feel free to leave a review If you have any thoughts about it at all feel free to leave a review. (Frankly, I just love hearing from you guys.) Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd that's it.  
> Liked it? Hated it? Have complaints? comments? Thoughts? Ideas? I would love to hear them all!


End file.
